Playlist RayEmma
by LaV3nus6
Summary: Song fics largos o cortos de la línea del manga o Universos Alternos para Ray & Emma.
1. Track 1: Aquí estoy yo

**Nota: **_Primer Playlist que realizo_

* * *

**Track 1: Aquí estoy yo - Luis Fonsi**

Aquí estoy yo para hacerte  
Reír una vez más  
Confía en mí, deja tus miedos atrás  
Y ya verás

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que reía sin culpa? ¿Cuándo entrego una verdadera sonrisa a su familia? ¿Un caso en alguna ocasión abrazo a alguien sin motivo oculto? ¿En qué momento él recordó que era el hermano mayor de todos?

Eran las preguntas que Emma se hizo un diario mientras observaba un rayo a lo lejos con los menores del grupo a su alrededor regañándolo.

¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

Bueno, Ray volvió a arriesgar su vida al escalar un solo árbol para recolectar la fruta. Nadie se dio cuenta de que se había escondido entre las etiquetas para devorarlo. Sí no fuera por el grito de Jemami. Sí no fuera por la flecha de Emma. Rayó el muerto de la forma más tonta cuando arriesgado su vida más heroicamente.

–¿Que tanto me observas? -preguntó el chico de cabellera negra entregando la fruta encontrada-

–Solo que has cambiado -comentó antes de morder para ocultar su risilla.

Él solo dejó una cruzada de brazos.

Es natural, es el proceso de crecer.

–No ese tipo de cambio –respondiendo mirando la fruta entre sus dedos–. Ya no estás aislado, demuestras más tu afecto a los otros, los niños no solo te respetan también te admiran y están dispuestos a protegerte.

Aquello provocó un leve sonrojo en su compañero.

–Fue gracias a ti -respondió tranquilo- tú me abriste los ojos. ¿Qué es lo que realmente he visto? ¿Por qué? Cuando me escapamos de la cuenta de ello.

Ella lo observaba. Le encantaba ver ese brillo en los ojos de Ray. Nunca pensó verlos. Era como una noche con estrellas brillosas.

Aquí estoy yo con un beso  
Quemándome los labios  
Es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar  
Déjame entrar

–Gracias Emma -sonrió acercando su frente contra la de ella. Con una gran sonrisa mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Emma sintió como su corazón bombeaba tan fuerte como la vez que Ray intento incendiarse a sí mismo. Incluso el calor que sentía era como el de las llamas de esa noche. Sin embargo, no sintió miedo o preocupación de no llegar a tiempo para salvarle.

Ahora sabe que estará siempre para salvarle.

Y ese calor en su interior era porque Ray era su gasolina para motivarla a andar.

Con su mano, sostuvo la camisa de Ray. Arrugo la tela entre sus dedos, cerró los ojos. No quería apartarse de esa fogata.

–Abrázame por favor -murmuro claramente para que él no pregunte-.

Él acepto sin cuestionar motivos. Solo la abrazo para acurrucarla en su pecho. Ella lo miraba por encima de su cabeza. Él tenía los ojos negros pero sentía los esmeraldas en su ser. Emma admiraba cara rasgo del rostro de Ray.

Quería memorizar su rostro sereno. Un rostro tranquilo, libre de la carga que trae ser un espía. No quiere decir que ya no haya más carga para él pero ahora es por la situación actual en la que se encuentra.

Ella libera su agarre pero no pide ser liberada del abrazo.

Alza su mano frente el rostro de Ray, quien seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Ella delinea con sus dedos las líneas de los ojos. Ray tiene pestañas, no son curveadas como las de Norman pero son largas. Se ven maltratadas, consecuencia del aceite que se arrojó encima.

La nariz tiene una buena curva, pasa ambos dedos índices sobre ella. Como si de un gato se tratase jugando con el polvo en el viento. Él empieza arrugar la nariz, a ella le causa risa. Ray estornuda, abre los ojos mostrando molestia. Emma hace una breve mueca con la boca, una sonrisa nerviosa. Comienza a alejar su mano pero él la atrapa colocándola sobre su mejilla, la libera al mismo tiempo que cierra los ojos.

–Salud… -La de cabellos naranja dice antes de continuar su labor interrumpida por un estornudo.

Su mano sigue su recorrido ahora toca la oreja en la que hizo un breve corte para quitar el rastreador. Él perdió un trozo de oreja y ella la oreja completa. Un precio justo por este momento.

Regresa su mano a la mejilla y posa su otra mano en la mejilla libre. Juega con ellas, amasando cada mejilla. Nuevamente ve como arruga la nariz haciendo que se detenga. Regresa su otra mano sobre su cintura. Ahora se da cuenta, sigue entre los brazos de Ray. Su cintura está atrapada. Ella, con la mano libre también recorre el brazo de Ray.

Tiene doce años.

El primero del grupo en llegar a esta edad.

Le gusta sentirse rodeada por él.

No quiere perder esa sensación. No quiere despertar y darse cuenta que él tan poco está.

Sus dedos se detienen en los labios.

Son delgados, prácticamente una línea. Aún no agrietados por falta de agua. La sensación de sentirlos entre sus dedos es tan extraña, le quema.

Se pregunta, ¿a qué sabrán? ¿Sí tocarlos le quemaba como será al probarlos?

Ella inclinó la cabeza acercándose lentamente a ellos.

–¡Lo va a besar! -La voz de Thoma se escucha.

Un "sh" largo con eco resuena en el lugar.

Emma se gira hacia el ruido. Ray abre los ojos observándola primero luego dirigiendo sus ojos a donde ella veía.

Ambos encontraron a su familia observándolos escondidos detrás de los árboles y arbustos.

–¡Arruinaste el momento! -Jemima se quejó golpeando a la tierra.

–¡¿Por qué no aguantaste tu gritó como todos?! -Ahora la pequeña Alice le jalaba la boca.

Ray y Emma parpadean. Miran a su familia. Se ven uno al otro, se dan cuenta en que situación están. Sus rostros se cubren de un rojo intenso. Se apartan manteniendo distancia entre ellos.

–¡A dormir! ¡Mañana tenemos que buscar a Minerva! -Ray ordeno con su voz más fuerte que tenía para hacerse escuchar.- Tu también Emma, duerme –con su mano hecho puño tapo sus labios posando sus ojos en la oscuridad- tomaré el primer turno.

Emma solo afirmó con la cabeza mirando al piso mientras sobaba su brazo de la vergüenza.

–Don, tu tomarás el siguiente turno -mencionó Gilda caminado detrás de Emma cuando está se fue a dormir.

Le pido al sol  
Que una estrella azul  
Viaje hasta a ti y te enamore en su luz

–¿Entonces Emma que ocurrió? -la de cabellos verde se acomodó sus lentes para iniciar su interrogatorio.

–¡Ustedes estaban acurrucados! -Alice señaló a la "sospechosa"- ¡Apunto de besarse!

–Tranquila -La rubia se acercó acariciando la cabeza de Alice- demos espacio a Emma para que respire para responder.

–Solo estábamos hablando -Comenzó a jugar con sus hileras naranjas que tenía por cabello- y me deje llevar por el momento.

–¡¿Entonces sí te gusta?! ¡¿Se besaran?! ¡¿Serán novios?! -Gritaron las tres chicas interesadas por la respuesta.

Emma estaba nerviosa. Ponía sus palmas frente a ellas para tranquilizarlas. Tenía los ojos abiertos con una sonrisa forzadas.

–No… solo fue el momento… -repitió defendiéndose- No creo que vuelva a pasar. -Agachó su cabeza dejando caer sus manos- Ray es nuestro hermano, somos familia.

Las chicas no se convencieron pero tan poco iban a molestarla. Además con todo lo que ha pasado en estas horas pueden que confundan sentimientos. Mientras los hombres intentaron interrogar a Ray pero él realmente ignoraba que Emma intentaba besarlo. Simplemente recordaba sus manos acariciando su rostro.

Al día siguiente Emma despertaba tras tomar el tercer turno. El primer rayo del sol, advertía el inicio de retomar el camino. Ray apareció sentado a su lado con una bebida para ella.

–Buenos días, dormilona -le dio un suave golpe con la taza-. Te has quedado dormida tomando el turno –bebió el té caliente que traía consigo- tuve que venir a apoyarte –un pequeño bostezo se le escapo.

–Pasaste mala noche por mi culpa -ella repite el bostezo-. Lo siento.

–¿Por qué? -Levanta la ceja- Es lo mínimo que debo hacer ya que tú junto los demás, incluso junto a Norman hicieron esto posible. Gracias –sonrió viendo a Emma.

Emma sintió sus mejillas estar tibias y nuevamente su corazón latió por un simple acto de Ray. Miró al chico un momento.

–Estoy feliz que estés aquí -sostuvo su mano con nervios-. No nos dejes en el camino, por favor.

–Lo mismo digo -apretó el agarre mirando a la joven.

En ese momento supo que no era el té o el rayo de sol la que comenzaba a calentarle el corazón.

Aquí estoy yo  
Abriéndote mi corazón  
Llenando tu falta de amor  
Cerrándole el paso al dolor  
No temas yo te cuidaré, solo acéptame

Recuerda cuando eran niños.

Niños que creían en un mundo de fantasía.

Niños que dormían pensando que van a ser adoptados al día siguiente, cuando envidiaban a los que se iban pero resultaba que ellos los envidiaban por tener un día más de vida.

Ve a Ray ahora a lo lejos con los menores rodeándole. Llorando porque intento arriesgar nuevamente su vida por ellos. Los demonios que los cuidan ahora, Sung-juu y Música, los observan sonriéndose mutuamente.

Sus recuerdos continúan con Ray y los menores. Nunca vio que sea apegado a ningún niño como lo fue Don con Conny, Norman con Sherry o ella con Phil. Ray cuidaba a todos por igual pero ningún niño lo buscaba, o se le acercaba a jugar. Todos jugaban a su alrededor pero nadie con él.

Él siempre se mostraba frío y distante. Escondido bajo la sombra del árbol y detrás de un libro como escudo. Luego de enterarse que él era un traidor, que sabía la realidad, que tuvo que sacrificar a sus hermanos para experimentar con los rastreadores.

Emma mira sus manos con una pequeña quemada producto de apagar un cerillo entre ellas, ella estaba pensando en el momento que Ray se confesó como traidor. Emma estaba molesta, le apretó la mano para lastimarlo apropósito jurándole que no vuelva a hacerlo. La sensación de ese instante es diferente a las actuales cuando él la sostiene.

Todo es diferente.

Los niños no dejan caminar a Ray cuando se cuelgan de su cintura, Jemima no tiene fuerzas suficientes pero intenta cargarlo como él lo hace con ella. Quiere ayudarle a andar al notarlo cansarlo. Anna revisa con atención su oreja lastimada, ella se toca su cabello ahora corto con una sonrisa sabiendo que tomó la mejor decisión.

Sus ojos verdes brillan cada que Ray se disculpa con Anna por la pérdida de su hermoso y cuidado cabello. Le ayuda a peinarlo mencionando que era él quien le hizo sus primeras trenzas.

Emma se pregunta ¿Qué siente Ray ahora? ¿Qué paso por su mente para intentar suicidarse? ¿Cómo se ha sentido en todo este tiempo?

Ella una vez le preguntó a él. No tuvo respuesta. Comprendió que era un tema delicado que no quería tocar y prefería olvidar.

–¡Ray! -Lo llamó- ¿Practicamos juntos? –preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

Ella no tuvo el valor de disculparse en ese momento. Ella era tan egoísta en ese instante. No pensó en el dolor de Ray, un dolor más allá del físico. Emma solo lo aumento.

Aquí estoy para darte  
Mi fuerza y mi aliento  
Y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad  
Serán de verdad

Ambos tomaron los arcos y flechas. Ray sabía usarlos era de aprender de forma empírico. Así lo hizo cuando escaparon sin practicar como cruzar la cuerda. Ellos estaban solos, como Emma esperaba.

–¿Y bien? ¿De qué quieres hablar? -Preguntó el mayor lanzando otra flecha al centro- No necesitas practicar cuando eres mejor que yo.

–No soy mejor que tu -respondió bajando el arco-. Nadie es mejor que el otro.

–Bueno, Norman lo era -agregó tomando las flechas del blanco-. La única vez que pensé que lo derrote terminó ganándome anticipando mi plan.

–Norman tan poco era el mejor -mencionó recordando a su amigo caído en la batalla-. Sí lo hubiera sido, él estaría con nosotros ahora.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. No era el minuto de silencio que se le da a los muertos para respetar su memoria. Era un silencio que molestaba por pensamiento "que hubiera pasado sí…"

–¿Duele verdad? -Preguntó ella arrugando su blusa que estaba a la altura de su pecho-

–Claro que duele, era nuestro mejor amigo -respondió.

–No, no solo Norman -corrigió- Todo lo que has vivido. -Él abrió los ojos ante ello- Durante seis años de tu vida soportando toda la carga tu solo –unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos-. Viendo como todos estábamos felices despidiéndonos pero tú tenías que fingir una sonrisa –estiro su mano para acariciar la mejilla ajena- Tus mejillas deben estar adoloridas por fingir, tus ojos se ven así por las lágrimas retenidas.

–Emma… -murmuró su nombre agachando la mirada.

–Sé que no quieres hablar del tema prefieres dejar todo en el pasado -ella extendió sus brazos- puedes descarte ahora. ¡Nadie te va a juzgar por ello!

Emma se tiró a Ray para abrazarlo ya que él se quedó congelado ante sus palabras. No tuvo necesidad de contar cuando las lágrimas brotaron entre ambos. Todos escucharon el eco del llanto por los pasillos. Corrieron a abrazar a Ray, al cual nunca lo habían visto así.

Ray que era tan frío comenzó a derretirse entre los brazos de su familia.

Lloró como nunca había llorado.

Todas las lágrimas retenidas desde hace más de seis años. Brotaban como sí de una cascara se tratase. Cascada que bañaba a todos los presentes.

Sung-juu y Música suspiraron por la escena. Ellos se acercaron a cubrirlos con la manta puesto que ellos se quedaron dormidos. El cansancio les venció. Sung-juu preparó el fuego de la hoguera mientras Música los arropaba.

Ambos miraron el rostro de cada niño. Se detuvieron en el rostro de Ray. Se veía tranquilo, en paz.

Quiero ser yo el que despierte en ti  
Un nuevo sentimiento  
Y te enseñe a creer  
A entregarte otra vez sin medir, los abrazos que des

Emma se decidió al despertar y contemplar el rostro sereno de Ray, tras desahogarse. Ella se prometió nunca más dejarle llorar, ni encerrarse, ni dejar que haga locuras que se dañe así mismo.

Lo que ella no sabía era que Ray se hizo la misma promesa. Cuando abandonó la granja dejó a su viejo "yo" atrás para volverse una persona diferente por su familia. Y todo era gracias a ella.

Emma ya estaba cambiando a Ray desde antes que ellos se dieran cuenta. Pero eso no iba a detenerla para que limpiara esas impurezas, costure aquellas cicatrices de su corazón. No lo iba a dejar como nuevo pero sí a repararlo.

Le pido a Dios  
Un toque de inspiración  
Para decir lo que tú esperas oír de mí

Ha pasado un par de meses desde el escape. Llegaron al buque pero no encontraron a Minerva. Siguieron las otras pistas, se encontraron con un pueblo de cacería. Finalmente Emma encontró la muerte ahí.

Bueno no murió.

Pero estuvo a punto de estarlo.

Quedo mal herida, inconsciente por otro mes.

Mientras Ray…

Ray estaba a su lado. No pudo hacer nada para salvar de ser capturada y no pudo hacer nada antes que Lewis la atraviese. Quería regresar con ella, pero también tenía que llevarse a los heridos en la caravana para el buque.

Realmente no confiaba en Yuugo, quien intentó asesinarlos desde el principio pero era el único que podía ayudarla.

Ray aceptó. No quería pero quería que Emma viviera.

Cuando llego semanas después por el ritmo de su caravana, lo primero que hizo fue correr a la habitación donde ella yacía. Empujo a todos los que se ponían entre su camino. No se disculpó ni con Gilda que apartó para sostener la mano de Emma.

Nadie se molestó por esas acciones.

Al contrario.

Al verle ahí, su familia se sintió tranquila.

Gilda desconfiaba que Ray estuviera vivo. No creía en Yuugo cuando le dijo que él estaba viniendo con otro grupo.

Pero ahí estaba él. Llamando a Emma para que despierte. Y lo hizo como un cuento de hadas, puesto que ella despertó a los pocos minutos sonriéndole a él.

Solo a él.

Todos abandonaron la habitación dejando a los dos mayores de Grace Field ahí. Ray solo se quedó a cuidar a Emma. Le daba su comida junto con medicamentos.

–Ray cuando estuve a punto de morir vi a Norman y a mamá -mencionó mientras él le servía la sopa-. Ellos dijeron que no era mi tiempo, que no me rinda.

–Me alegro que Norman siga cuidándote aún después de muerto -agregó.

–Sabes, también he pensado que no fueron ellos dos los que me motivaron a regresar -Él la observó cruzándose de brazos- tú lo hiciste.

Ella le mostró su sonrisa más brillosa. Él se sorprendió así como se sonrojo.

–¿Qué estás diciendo? -cuestionó algo nervioso.

–Te quiero Ray -Ella brinco a sus brazos tirando la comida a su paso-

–¡Tonta hay que racionar comida y tú la tiras! -La regaño mientras correspondía el abrazo- también te quiero.

Emma se confesó pero no imaginó que Ray no entendiera ese "te quiero" por parte de ella. Tal vez debió usar "te amo".

Aquí estoy yo

Abriéndote mi corazón

Llenando tu falta de amor

Cerrándole el paso al dolor

No temas yo te cuidaré, solo acéptame

El tiempo seguía pasando ahora buscando otra conexión que William Minerva dejó tras su muerte: el Dragón Cuvitidala. Era obvio que ellos dos iban a irse juntos, se llevaron a Gilda, Don, Violet y a Zack. Pasaron más

–Te das cuenta que ahora cumples doce años -Ray se sentó a lado de Emma mientras descansaban de su caminata- Felicidades.

Ella la observo en silencio le miro directo a los ojos con el rostro sereno que siempre lo caracteriza.

–Había olvidado que hoy lo era -sonrió agarrando su mechón con unas pequeñas bandas elásticas para llevarlo detrás de su oreja pero no había nada ahí que lo sostenga- oh… también olvide esto.

–Lo siento -Ray mencionó acariciando aquella parte faltante- Fue mi culpa.

–Tú también olvidaste tu cumpleaños al escapar -agregó ella sosteniendo la mano sobre su herida, no quería apartarla.- Fueron los niños que lo recordaron. No me importa estar así.

–Emma… -intentó decirle alguna frase para contra atacar o defenderse.

–Es un precio justo por estar así contigo -agregó besando la muñeca de Ray-. Tuve miedo de no llegar a tiempo, que el incendió te consuma y te perdiera. -El chico abrió los ojos ante cada palabra y acción que su compañera hizo.- Temía lograr escapar pero sin ti. Ya perdí a Norman pero no quería perderte a ti –ella lo abrazo llorando- Así que mi regalo de cumpleaños eres tú entre mis brazos.

Antes que el moreno pudiera responderle sintió sus labios bajo presión. Con los ojos aún abiertos encontró a Emma estirándose un poco para besarlo. Ella seguía sosteniéndose de su cuello mientras que él tomaba su cintura para corresponder con más profundidad.

Se alejaron unos centímetros, lo suficiente para que sus ojos se encuentren, se analicen uno al otro. Sí bien, Norman se comunicaba con Emma a través de los gestos, Ray podía hacerlo solo con la mirada. Se leían mutuamente.

Nuevamente, la sostuvo de su mentón. Ladeó su cabeza para acercar sus labios. Ninguno pensaba en hablar solo querían repetir la acción anterior.

–Esto… nosotros… -una voz nerviosa los interrumpió haciendo que ambos vean a Don- queríamos felicitarte -El moreno se rasgaba la cabeza- pero creo que mejor felicitamos a ambos.

Emma y Ray se vieron rodeados por los otros chicos. Violet se veía sonrojada con las manos a la altura del pecho con una sonrisa de orgullo para ellos. Gilda lloraba de alegría, su sonrisa iba a juego con sus manos juntas mientras repetía "que alegría". Zack, el otro chico de piel morena, tenía su pulgar arriba.

Ambos líderes del grupo se sonrojaron. Deshaciendo el abrazo en el que estaban. Don se colgó del cuello de Ray, le revolvió el cabello con una sonrisa divertida. Gilda abrazo a Emma, estaba contenta por ambos.

Nuevamente los ojos verdes buscaron a los negros, que al encontrarse se rieron.

Dame tus alas

Las voy a curar

Y de mi mano

Te invito a volar

Era obvio, que los siguientes días demostrarían que no era simplemente una amistad que los unía. Ninguno decía palabras para molestarles, al contrario. Eran palabras de apoyo. Ray y Emma decidieron simplemente llevar la relación en la búsqueda para ver su propio avance. Incluso hicieron prometer a su escuadrón de búsqueda mantener el secreto de su relación.

Al menos cuando estén en el buque. Ya que no querían decirles a los chicos puesto que no sabían cómo reaccionarían ante eso.

Sin embargo, Don no pudo mantenerse callado…

–¡Son novios! ¡Emma y Ray son pareja! -Gritaba por los pasillos.

Pronto la nueva pareja se vio rodeada de su familia que celebraba por ello. Eso les sorprendió. Sobre todo cuando Yuugo apareció revolviendo el cabello a su "Antena" y a su "Ciclope soñoliento" con orgullo.

–¡Más te vale cuidarla! ¡Nada de propasarte! ¡No quiero más niños por aquí! -Yuugo les advirtió jalando sus mejillas.

–¿Mamá gallina no quiere ser abuelo? -Lucas intervino burlándose.

Una discusión entre ellos empezó mientras los menores se reían. La pareja se sentía avergonzada. Pronto, se apartaron aprovechando que se distrajeron. Se fueron a la habitación secreta donde podían hablar solos por un momento. Ya que luego no tendrán oportunidad como esta.

–¿Qué se cree ese señor diciendo eso? -Ray se quejó con un leve sonrojo.- No somos idiotas para saber que un bebé no puede ser criado en este ambiente -se revolvió su cabello.

–Entonces para ti ¿no es mala idea que seamos padres? -preguntó Emma pegándose a la pared del cuarto-

–Tenemos que ser padres algún día -respondió mirando el teléfono en el fondo de la habitación.-

–¿Podremos ser padres? -nuevamente cuestionó pero ahora mirando al techo.

–Hay que sobrevivir para eso, darles a nuestros hijos no solo el amor que no nos dieron, también un mejor mundo donde ellos sean libres. -Aclaro.

–Nuestros hijos… -la de cabellos naranja, repitió bajo.

Mientras decía aquello recordó a Isabella, que siendo su madre biológica nunca lo trato con un amor desigual al de sus hermanos. Incluso lo trato como su perro para que le sirva de espía entre los niños. Ella no lo pensó en encerrarlo para romperle la pierna a Emma, solo se preocupó por él cuando el incendió se propago. Según las palabras de Emma, su madre solo estaba preocupada por salvar el cerebro de Ray.

–¿Nunca te has preguntando como son nuestros padres biológicos? ¿Por qué nos dieron a luz en un mundo de tinieblas? -Ella negó con la cabeza-. Una vez se lo pregunte a mi madre –Los ojos verdes se descubrieron al hacer abiertos más de lo que estaba-. Isabella, solo me dijo: "para sobrevivir". Para que ella sobreviva.

Emma se puso frente a él. Tomó sus manos pero ella no podía pronunciar palabra alguna ante la revelación.

–Ahora soy el que sobrevivió y posiblemente ella está muerta -con lágrimas a los ojos-. No sé sí mamá, alguna vez me amo realmente como su hijo pero quiero creer que lo hizo y su frase fue para darme un motivo en la vida.

–Ray -Ella lo abrazó sobando su espalda-. Nuestros hijos no tendrán ese futuro, ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie más. Te lo prometo. –Limpió sus lágrimas con sus manos-

Nuevamente se abrazaron pero ahora con un beso profundo. Un mundo que asegure un mundo mejor para ambos, para su familia y futuras generaciones.

Aquí estoy yo (Aquí estoy yo)

Abriéndote mi corazón (Ay, mi corazón)

Llenando tu falta de amor

Cerrándole el paso al dolor

No temas yo te cuidaré

Siempre te amaré


	2. Track 2: Baby

**Track 2: Baby - **

**Clean Bandit, Marina & Luis Fonsi**

* * *

Sé que te gusto a ti todavía

Tres, dos, uno

–Esa sonrisa no me lo niega sé que te gusto todavía. –Poso su dedo índice sobre los labios varoniles los cuales no borraron la sonrisa delatora- y tú a mí todavía. -Ella le guiño.

Standing here in an empty room

I saw you there and my blood ran cold

Take me back to that long September

Don't know how I ever let you go

Abrí los ojos estaba en medio de un campo con flores rojas. Tenía un vestido blanco de novia. Te oí nombrarme. Fui corriendo a donde creí que estarías… de pie bajo el árbol que siempre te cubría al leer. Ahí estabas con el traje de novio pero en color blanco. Mis lágrimas cayeron nombrándote. Tú me miraste, tu fleco se movió descubriendo que de igual forma me llamabas extendiendo tu mano a mí.

Ahí mientras el viento mecía las hojas del árbol, danzaba con el pasto, mientras las nubes nos observaban dando forma a nuestra niñez. Regresamos a los doce años, antes que nos separemos.

O mejor dicho…

Cuando nos separaron.

I was young, didn't know 'bout love

You were wild, couldn't get enough

Gave my heart to another lover

Ninguno de nosotros sabía lo que era el amor. Nos criaron juntos para que nos amemos como hermanos. Aunque no lo éramos. Tu madre y mi padre viudos, eran amigos, decidieron vivir juntos. Teníamos la misma edad pero diferentes meses.

Nos conocimos a los cinco, bueno yo tenía cuatro y tu cinco recién cumplidos. Al principio nos vimos como extraños, luego como hermanos. Sin embargo, nuestra amistad comenzaba a desvariar. Nuestros lazos de hermanos a deshacerse.

No quería alejarme de ti. Una dependencia a ti nació.

No podía dejar que un libro me robe tu atención; y tú, que ningún niño quiera estar conmigo. Sobretodo Norman, nuestro amigo de la infancia. También me irritaba su hermana menor Anna, a quién le hiciste sus trenzas cuando a mí solo me hiciste una cerca de mi oreja.

No pude resistir más.

Me introduje a tu habitación cuando dormías, y en silencio como un ladrón profesional me robe tu primer beso a los once.

Te despertaste.

No me alejaste.

Correspondiste el acto con más pasión.

Seguimos de ese modo. Nos besábamos en cada oportunidad. A los doce, tus manos recorrían partes de mi cuerpo que pedían más profundidad. Sin embargo, por falta de aire no surcamos ese profundo mar.

– "¡Son hermanos!" -Gritó Isabella cuando nos descubrió besándonos bajo el árbol.

– "¡No de sangre!" -Defendiste quedando delante de mí.

–"No tengo problema con ello" -Mi padre Yuugo, entendió todo mientras encendía un cigarrillo.- "Sí se aman déjalos".

– "Han crecido como hermanos -nos señaló- ¡Y así seguirán!"

Al día siguiente, se nos permitió estar juntos. Mamá nos observaba tras la ventana, la puerta, tras el libro entre sus manos y siempre en un silencio sepulcral. Mi padre, esa noche salió de viaje por negocios. Se despidió con una gran sonrisa deseándonos suerte.

Lo último que supe fue que Isabella te tomó del brazo para encerrarte tras llave en una habitación. La sujete de la cintura tratando de controlarla, gritando por piedad que se detenga. Pero ella me empujo por las escaleras con una mirada fría.

Escuché tus gritos. No eran de auxilio por ti, eran para alejarme. Para que me salve. Por preocupación al verme rodar por las escaleras.

Como pude me levante y corrí guiara por tus gritos. Intentamos abrir la puerta entre los dos. Pateando y golpeando, buscando derribarla pero fue inútil.

Al final, te deje ir.

Con una maleta en mano…

Me alejó de ti.

Los días pasaban. Mi padre me consolaba junto a Norman, que no entendía porque te fuiste a estudiar en el extranjero sin despedirte.

Sin embargo, en cada cumpleaños, en cada navidad recibía una carta tuya por parte de mi padre. Que en secreto las traficaba. Me pude reponer sabiendo de ti.

Pero la desgracia volvió…

–Felicidades Norman y Emma por su compromiso -Isabella aplaudió con una sonrisa sínica-.

–Una buena alianza se forma entre las familias Ratri y Sumire -El líder de los Ratri, padre de Norman: James Ratri levantaba su copa- ¡Felicidades!

–Pero no es lo único que celebramos, ¿cierto? -Mamá pego sus palmas de la mano con una gran sonrisa. La conocía era la misma sonrisa que dio cuando te fuiste. Algo planeaba.

–¡Cierto! -Ahora el tío de Norman: James, era el que tomaba la palabra- Hay que celebrar el compromiso de mi hija Anna con tu hijo…

No creía lo que escuchaba. Pensé en cortarme la oreja para no oírlo.

Adelante, Ray y Anna -¿Por qué Isabella me mira al llamarlos?

Entonces por la puerta del comedor atravesaste con un pantalón blanco, una camisa del mismo color con un chaleco café adornado con una corbata negra como el saco que lo cubría. Su mano izquierda cargaba su maletín con cintos negros y piel café; de su brazo derecho Anna colgaba con elegante vestido blanco con negro de encaje.

Mientras que yo utilizaba una simple falda blanca como mi blusa manga larga. A juego con la ropa de norman, blanco con chaleco beige.

–¡Ray! -Me levanté corriendo llorando de alegría- ¡Estás aquí! ¡Luego de años regresaste! –Me aventé a él haciendo que él suelte su maleta y a Anna.

–Ya estoy en casa, Emma -correspondió el abrazo- justo a tiempo para la boda de ambos. –Esas palabras me dolieron.

Don't know how I ever let you go

Find me, in another place and time

If only, if only you were mine

Me revolviste mi cabellera naranja como cuando éramos niños. Antes me golpeabas con unos suaves puños en la cabeza para luego revolverme el cabello con una sonrisa. Te sentaste frente a mi lugar, no sin antes preparar el asiento de Anna.

Tomaste su mano mostrando el anillo que le entregaste. Miré mi mano observando el anillo de Norman. Era uno dorado con un pequeña piedra naranja; y el de ella, era tenía una rubí. Sonreí de manera forzosa.

–Por el doble compromiso -James Ratri levanto su copa.

–Por el doble compromiso ¡Salud! -Ray levanto su copa mirándome con una sonrisa delgada y unos ojos afilados- ¿Ocurre algo Emma?

Se dio cuenta de mi falsa sonrisa. Negué con la cabeza. Junte mis manos con la mejor sonrisa que pude darle.

–Solo estaba pensando que una boda doble no estaría mal -mis propias palabras se me regresaron como bumerang.

Realmente estaba recordando aquel anillo improvisado que me hizo con alambre de un tapón de shampagne, con una piedra de fantasía de un broche de mamá que ya no servía. E inclinado frente a mí me prometía casarse conmigo.

Todo un día antes de que se marchada.

Sí tan solo hubiera insistido con mi padre de que convenza a Isabella de que no me aleje de él. Sí ambos hubiéramos luchado por nuestro amor.

Ahora me arrepiento de ello.

Platicábamos del compromiso, del vuelo atrasado, de ustedes y de mi relación con Norman. Cada palabra me lastimaba.

¿Por qué nuestros padres tuvieron que unirse?

Sí solo se hubieran quedado como amigos, nosotros estaríamos anunciando un compromiso mutuo no con otros.

Sí nos hubiéramos conocido en el colegio, en la calle, en un café, en cualquier lugar que nos permitiera estar juntos.

Yo ocuparía su lugar y tú el de él.

Pero el hubiera no existe.

Ya no eres mío.

Lo compruebo viendo como tomas sus manos para besarlas. Como alabas su cabello suave y sedoso. Como le besas la frente haciendo que se sonroje, todos se divierten por sus expresiones menos yo.

But I'm already someone else's baby

Norman, no quiere quedarse atrás. Me gira mi rostro con su mano derecha, acaricia mi oreja, alabando mi única trenza improvisada. Me toma las manos pegando su frente contra la mía.

–Emma, te amo -acercó su rostro a mío-

Antes de cerrar los ojos dejándome llevar por su beso, te miro de reojo y creo que puedo sentir tu mirada afilada mientras imitas besando a Anna.

Guess I had my last chance

And now this is our last dance

La cena se terminó. Pero siento en mi pecho que algo más se terminó. Ayudo a nuestra querida madre, a levantar todo. Mientras que nuestro padre te ayuda a subir tus maletas.

¿Te has dado cuenta?

No dije "tú" o "mi" sí no "nuestro". Porque es así, porque somos hermanos. Esa es la realidad.

Todo está limpio.

No hay evidencia alguna de lo sucios que fuimos y no hablo de la cena.

Caminó a mi habitación, miró la puerta a lado de la mía. ¿Cuántas veces la observaba antes de dormir esperando escuchar un ruido? ¿Cuántas veces dije "buenos días, buenas noches Ray" sin que nadie me conteste? ¿Está vez seré respondida?

Estoy frente a la puerta con mi mano hecha puño esperando golpear la puerta. Respiró hondo pero no tengo el valor de hacerlo. Mis lágrimas salen recordando el frío de ese rechazo. Me giró regresando a la habitación de a lado.

Me acuesto sobre mi cama tras desvestirme cierro los ojos para viajar al pasado.

Aquel día que entré a tu habitación por última vez. Tenía escalofríos sin explicación, pesadillas sin sentido. No resistí más. Toque a tu puerta. Tenía de pajama un pantalón con camisa blanca como la tuya. Me abriste al primer llamado. Tus ojos se notaban cansados pero sufrías de insomnio.

Me diste paso sin preguntarme motivo alguno de mi visita nocturna. Ambos nos acostamos en silencio, abrazados mientras nos acariciábamos el rostro. Me besaste de forma tierna. Me acurrucaste entre tus brazos, debajo de tu barbilla para luego ambos caer en el país de los sueños.

Había tenido pesadillas de un demonio me alejaba de mí frente a tus ojos. Luego otra, donde mamá nos ofrecía a un demonio para ser devorados, también donde intentabas suicidarte para que quede libre de todo.

Sin embargo, entre tus brazos tuve un sueño pacifico.

Tú siempre a mi lado. Sí soñaba que estaba en una cueva al despertar te veía despertando conmigo abrazándome mostrándome que estarás siempre conmigo. En otra me sostenías de la mano para que no me vaya a ninguna parte lejos de ti.

Pero solo la pesadilla se hizo realidad.

You fell through the cracks in my hands

Hard to say it's over

But I'm already someone else's (C'mon)

Baby, ahh

Baby, ahh

Baby, ahh

I'm already someone else's

A la mañana ambos bostezamos al mismo tiempo. Mi problema era los sueños hechos pesadillas, aquellos recuerdos que volvían cuando dormía, despertándome con lágrimas. El tuyo solo fue un cambio de horario por el viaje.

Ese mismo día no hablábamos.

Pensé que nos pondríamos al día pero solo lo hacíamos con los preparativos de la boda acompañados de nuestras familias. Las mujeres no dejaban de hablar que detalles podemos y no usar en la boda. Los hombres de los nuevos convenios.

Mire una foto de una ceremonia debajo de un gran árbol. Sonreí. Me recordó a nuestra falsa boda infantil antes de descubrir nuestros sentimientos. Me muerdo el labio evitando llorar. Me levantó de mi asiento apartándome lentamente. Notó que me sigues con la mirada.

Llegó al ventanal de la casa. Me abrazó a mí misma, acariciando mis brazos. Luego siento que me rodeas con tus brazos apoyando tu cabeza en mi hombro. Sonrió por la calidez.

–Emma, ¿estás bien? -La voz de Norma me hace ver que él me rodea.

–Sí, solo no puedo con la emoción. No pensé que llegaría a esto. –Finjo para no herirlo pero me hiere- A casarme contigo –lo miró con una sonrisa mientras acaricio su mejilla.-

Norman es tan inocente y puro. Lo amo como un amigo pero no como él quiere. Debo empezar a cambiar porque ahora soy de él como él es mío.

–Te amo, Norman -le di un tierno beso en los labios sorprendiéndolo mientras me prometía amarle.

All caught up in the way we were

I feel your hands getting close to mine

Me fui a los doce amándote, te amé desde los seis y te seguiré amando siempre. Nunca olvidé ningún recuerdo nuestro, valoré aquellos que incitaban a nuestro romance.

Te escribí cada día una carta nueva que tu padre iba a buscar con la ayuda de su amigo Lucas. Qué buena coincidencia haya sido que este en la misma academia. Me di cuenta que mi madre intervenía en las cartas antes que llegue a tus manos. De alguna u otra forma las descubrió. No creo que tu padre se haya opuesto, incluso él me ayudo atender la trampa para ella.

Tuvimos que planear algo.

Una forma de escapar de ella.

Fue en ese momento que Norman llegó a LAMBA.

Estuvimos juntos en el mismo instituto. Te comenté en las cartas sobre él al darme cuenta de sus sentimientos por ti. Esa fue mi trampa, ya que en ese momento Yuugo me dijo que mamá planeaba casarte con él. Ya que Norman, no tuvo contacto contigo hasta las vacaciones escolares.

Oh Emma, sí supieras que este compromiso es parte de un plan para estar juntos.

No amo a Anna, ella es otra pieza para mi plan. Anna es una chica dulce pero no siento más que el cariño de hermano que debería sentir contigo. Y con ella, el amor que te tengo.

Sé que me miras cuando estoy con Anna, lo sé porque te observó lleno de celos de saber que es Norman, quien te puede tocar. También sé que no soy el único que observa. Esos ojos purpuras y afilados nos siguen desde que llegue.

No quería soltarte en ese abrazo de bienvenida, quería tocar a tu puerta para que mi insomnio desaparezca como cuando éramos niños; quería ir a abrazarte cuando te alejaste en la reunión… pero guie a Norman para que tomé mi lugar.

Escuché cada palabra detrás de la puerta. Esas palabras que le pronunciaste dolieron aunque sabía en mi corazón que eran falsas.

Don't say the words that I love to hear

The beat goes on and I close my eyes

Oh, no podré soportarlo mucho tiempo. Necesito rodearte con mis brazos, besarte hasta que mis labios se sequen. Sostener tu mano y escapar de esta maldición.

Si sigues diciendo "te amo" a Norman, juro que iré a reclamar ese amor frente a él.

Ah…

Emma…

Como extraño tus "te amo Ray".

Tus besos, tus suaves acaricias en mi rostro. Mis manos recorriendo tu silueta para revisar lo que tu desarrollo te convierte.

Bajo mi mano entre mis piernas. Mi pene está erecto con solo pensarte. Lo masajeo para formar un bulto debajo de mi ropa. Abro mi cierre para darle la bienvenida a través de bombeos.

Repito tu nombre, una y otra vez.

Mi mano se mancha al invocarte.

Ya no puedo más hay que revelarte el plan.

I was young, didn't know 'bout love

You were wild, couldn't get enough

Let's leave things the way they were

You'll stay with me like a lullaby

¿Quién iba a decir que unos simples besos nos sentenciarían?

Solo éramos jóvenes inexpertos en el amor. Solo estábamos jugando como siempre pero sin darnos cuenta terminamos con las manos entrelazadas y nuestros labios unidos. A ambos nos gustó, ambos nos buscamos y nos encontramos amándonos.

Entonces, ¿por qué otros se involucraron?

Sí era algo entre nosotros… ¿por qué mi madre intervino?

Pensé que nos apoyaría como Yuugo, pero no. Ella fingió que aceptaba la idea mientras planeaba separarnos.

Tan inocentes creyéndole.

Todos lo fuimos.

Nos permitió probar nuestro amor.

No le hice caso a las advertencias de pesadillas que ambos tuvimos un día antes.

Solo quería estar contigo…

Debí insistir cuando mi madre nos separó con la excusa de la hermandad. Aún lo recuerdo, claramente. Es mi pesadilla viviente desde que me aleje.

– "Por favor, no me hagas reír." -Grité con enfado, quemando mi garganta- ¡¿Hermanos?! ¡¿En serio?! ¡No tenemos la misma maldita gota de sangre! –Me colgué de su cintura empujándola para escapar de su prisión- ¡Ni siquiera tenemos el mismo apellido! Cof cof" –Tosí por la garganta irritada pero aun así no desistía en huir.

Ella me empujo.

– "¡Quedate ahí! Está decidido, Emma será una monja. Aprenderá su puesto de hermana, lugar que no debió salir" -No quería perder a Emma de esa forma.

Sí ella se volvía monja, nunca será mía.

– "¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! -Desde el suelo le grite- ¡Te propongo alejarme de ella pero a cambio de que se quede! –Me golpee el pecho- ¡Me iré al instituto privado para chicos LAMBA!"

Su sonrisa fue suficiente para saber que hice un negocio con el mismo demonio.

Pasaste una nota debajo de la puerta cuando nos rendimos en derribarla. Y actualmente, te e citado de esa forma.

Aún existe el árbol de los encuentros, nuestros encuentros. Te espere bajo su sombra con un libro en mi regazo. Pronto te vi corriendo con un pantalón negro con una blusa holgada con un moño de cordel. Llegaste agitada.

–¿Es verdad? -Tratabas de respirar al mismo tiempo que hablabas.- ¿Todo es una farsa?

Ey, sé que te gusto a ti todavía por mucho que digas

Además puedo ver en tus ojos

Que no sólo quieres quedar como amigos

Tienes mi corazón, eres mi obsesión

Soy tuyo pa' siempre

–Dime la verdad -la nota estaba arrugada entre sus manos solo le sonreía como respuesta- Esa sonrisa no me lo niega sé que te gusto todavía. –Poso su dedo índice sobre mis labios que seguían sin borrar mi sonrisa- y tú a mí todavía. -me guiño.

La abrace de la cintura para saciar mi sed de besos, mi hambre por su piel.

–Oh, Emma. Extrañe el calor de tu cuerpo -unte mi rostro a su mejilla en busca de fricción-. Mamá nos vigila hay que ser cuidadosos –ella me tomaba del cuello buscando mis labios con desesperación.

–Ray, ¿qué haremos? -Ella no se alejaba. Le gustaba que permaneciera de esa forma. Devorándola-

–Seguir fingiendo hasta que mamá baje la guardia -mi mano recorría su cuerpo por encima de la ropa-

–¿Cuánto tiempo? -se quejó con un leve puchero- No soportaré más.

–Deja el futuro para después -la tomé de la cintura para alzarla- disfrutemos el ahora. –Sonreí para darle confianza- tengo un plan para eso.

Los días pasaban, seguíamos con los preparativos para cada compromiso. Nos besamos con nuestras parejas correspondientes pero por debajo de la mesa nos tomábamos de la mano. Cuando nadie nos veía, nos perdíamos en los pasillos para quitarnos el mal sabor de boca.

Y cuando "nuestra" madre no estaba…

La habitación del otro era nuestro escondite secreto, donde los gemidos eran silencio, las piernas enredadas y manos sobre nuestros cuerpos era el saludo secreto. Donde el "te amo" no solo hace eco en nuestros corazones y se escucha sincero.

Fotos escondidas que nos tomados fingiendo ser pareja en secreto.

Palabras de amor, que le decimos a otra persona pero el viento se las lleva a la correcta.

Exploraciones sexuales en nuestro mismo cuerpo invocando al otro. Evitando toques ajenos para no infectar el cuerpo.

Cuerpos puros para un único Dios.

Absorbo tu pureza como agua que cae a mis labios.

Absorbes mi piel como el aire que respiras.

Evitamos marcas delatoras pero los celos son enemigos nuestros y terminamos marcados, cual ganado.

Desde que llegue uso cuello de tortuga, bufanda o mi cuello en alto. No hay sospecha sobre mí. Tú tienes que dejar que sea otro hombre que te marque primero para que luego mis labios remarquen sobre ello.

–Norman, me sorprende de ti -escuchó a Isabella llamar la atención de tu prometido-. Esas cosas se hacen tras el matrimonio.

Ella descubrió alguna marca.

–¡Lo siento me deje llevar! -Se disculpa con inocencia.

Sonrió cruzado de brazos.

Una batalla ganada.

Guess I had my last chance

And now this is our last dance

El plan marchando al ritmo de la música del baile de novios. Propusimos una boda para dos parejas, un baile para ambos.

Practicamos ante los ojos de nuestras familias y parejas.

Nadie sospecha nada.

Podemos ensayar a solas como sí tú y yo fuéramos los únicos novios en la pista.

Mi mano esta sobre tu cintura, guiándote al ritmo del "1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3". Te doy una vuelta, estiro mi brazo para luego regresarte a mi enrollada entre mis brazos. Mi mejilla contra la tuya. Nos miramos de reojo, nos sonreímos mientras nos besamos.

–¿El plan? -me preguntas al oído.

–Huir -respondo besando tu mano sin apartarte de mí-. Ellos van a esperar a nadie en el altar.

Miró la mano con el anillo de compromiso que le entregue. Compré otro para ella, tenía que ser especial para ti.

Fue una tarde donde la esperaba bajo el árbol con un libro en las piernas. Emma llegó tras su cita con Norman. Le entregue mi libro.

–"Te recomiendo la página que tiene el separador" -dije dándole una palmada en la cabeza-

Ella se veía tan confundida.

Me aleje caminado de forma lenta hacia la casa. No paso más que diez minutos cuando sentí un peso extra.

– "¡Ray, acepto!" -gritó abrazándome por la espalda.

Le había pedido matrimonio.

En el separador de color amarillo, en letras blancas le escribí: "Lee lo resaltado". Mismo que decía: "Te garantizo que habrá épocas difíciles y te garantizo que en algún momento uno de los dos o los dos querremos dejarlo todo, pero también te garantizo que, si no te pido que seas mío, me arrepentiré durante el resto de mi vida. Porque sé en lo más profundo de mi ser que estás hecho para mí."

Y aún lado en lápiz: "mira el final del listón del separador".

El anillo colgaba de ahí.

You fell through the cracks in my hands

Tell myself be stronger

My heart's like a rubber band

Teníamos un romance clandestino como el de Romeo y Julieta. Éramos de diferentes familias, diferente sangre que no querían que se unan. La diferencia es que mi madre se oponía, tú padre nos apoyaba.

Incluso Yuugo, junto con su amigo Lucas nos improvisó una boda debajo del árbol. Ellos fueron testigos de un juramento mutuo. Ellos fueron los únicos que supieron del secreto de nuestro amor.

Te veías tan hermosa con esa camisa blanca de manga larga con falda de eslabones del mismo color. Y tus zapatos negros cerrados. Solo una corona de flores del campo tomaba el papel de un velo. Incluso yo vestía totalmente de blanco y zapatos negros.

Decidimos vestirnos sencillo no para levantar sospechas, simplemente para representar nuestro amor que nació de esa forma: de pureza sencilla.

Nos casamos.

Te bese.

Jurando mi amor eterno.

Me acariciaste la mejilla con lágrimas pegando tu frente contra la mía.

Disfrute un momento contigo como tu esposo. Sentirte como mi mujer no solo en cuerpo, también en alma. Tu padre se hizo de oídos sordos al escuchar nuestra declaración sobre la cama, y ciego, para fingir frente a mi madre.

Solo faltaba seguir con el plan…

Pero paso algo que no me esperaba…

–"Hay que seguir adelante -tus ojos verdes cerraron lentamente disolviéndose en el suspiro que liberaste- con las otras bodas. –Me abrazaste con fuerza-. ¡Ray no me quiero casar con Norman! –Lloraste tan fuerte que creaste un viento que agito nuestros corazones.- pero hay que seguir, no podemos lastimar a Norman y a Anna. Son nuestros amigos de la infancia, son personas que nos aman y queremos… no les deseo esto"

Me has recordado el pecado.

And it's such a shame

You'll always be the one who got away

Le he dicho a Ray lo que siento y pienso sobre este engaño. Soy feliz sabiendo que soy su mujer en cuerpo y espíritu.

Veo su rostro de decepción. Hace un momento estaba tan alegre, con un brillo que reflejaba sus sentimientos sobre mí.

Ahora se sabe lo que pienso sobre esta traición que estamos cometiendo contra las personas que nos aman. He intentado seguir con la idea de estar juntos, esta boda simbólica me hace feliz pero no significa nada sí no se nos permiten hacerla real.

Ahora debemos continuar con el plan o ¿con la boda?

We both know that deep down you feel the same

Hard to say it's over

But I'm already someone else's (C'mon)

Ahora estamos aquí repitiendo el proceso con otra persona.

Me siento culpable, confusa, valiente pero a la vez miedosa.

Extendiste tu mano para mí mientras gritabas: "¡Emma huyamos!". No somos niños, somos adultos. Ya no somos jóvenes que no sabemos lo que queremos.

Ahora tenemos en mente lo que queremos pero nunca vimos lo que tenemos.

–"Ray te quiero a ti -toque su cara mientras él seguía impactado por la confesión- pero tengo a Norman como tienes a Anna. Pero no podemos realizar una vida por mucho que lo deseemos. Tomemos sus manos para la vida que se nos está ofreciendo ahora".

Baby, ahh (Eso no, eso no)

Baby, ahh (Mereces mejor)

Baby, ahh (Quiero a tu calor)

–"¡¿Qué?! -Le grité con todas mis fuerzas- ¡¿Quieres mandar todo a la mierda?! -Mi enfado estaba siendo arrancado de mi garganta.- ¡Emma reacciona!" –La sujete de los brazos, sacudiéndola.

–"Lo siento… -sus ojos verdes no me miraban pero sí dejaban caer lagrimas- es lo mejor".

– "¡Emma hemos llegado muy lejos para retractarnos! ¡Estamos casados! ¡Somos una sola persona!" -la sostuve de las mejillas para que me vea directo a los ojos-

– "Anna y Norman no merecen que les hagamos esto… -se mordió el labio reteniendo su lamentable gimoteo- ¡Nuestra boda no tiene valides! -Me empujo con ambas manos el pecho- ¡Nos aman! -me mantenía alejado a ella- ¡Ya aceptamos una vez la idea de ser separados! ¡Ya la aceptamos por segunda vez con sus compromisos! –Despegó sus manos lentamente de mí- La tercera es la vencida…"

–"Emma…" -Intenté tomarle de la muñeca pero ella corrió tras decirme aquello.

I'm already someone else's

Wish I met you at another place and time

El día de la boda finalmente llegó. Me encontraba frente al espejo de cuerpo entero. Poseía un vestido blanco pegado. Con escote en "V" que no se lucía tanto por mi falta de "personalidad". Una corona de flores blancas sobre mi cabello anaranjado, eran dueñas del velo que me colgaba.

–Algo nuevo mi futuro con Norman -me dije mientras suspiraba frente al espejo.

–Y el vestido -agregó mi madre Isabella. A la que le sonreí-. Algo azul -un collar con una piedra azul en forma de ojo se me colocó en mi cuello.

–Era de mi madre… mi padre prometió entregármelo el día de mi boda -tomé el pequeño medallón entre mis dedos recordando a Ray. Mi padre me dio el collar desde ese día.-. Ella le dijo que ese ojo, siempre me mostrará mi futuro.

–Es hermoso -la voz dulce y compresiva de Isabella apareció. Esa que nunca escuché cuando supo lo mío con su hijo-. Algo prestado -Ella se quitó sus aretes dorados para colocármelos-. Los aretes que tenía cuando me case. Ambos son viejos, doble suerte.

–¿Puede llamar a Ray? -pregunté observando su reflejo en el espejo puesto que le di la espalda.

Ella se veía fría pero a la vez sus ojos purpura mostraban duda.

–Quiero que le entregue un detalle a Norman. Y cómo la novia no puede ver al novio antes de la ceremonia… -Me excuse girando mi rostro para entregarle una gran sonrisa.

–De acuerdo, me toca ver a Anna… -miró de reojo alejándose por la puerta.

Al poco tiempo. Ray apareció. Miraba por otro lado pero no a mí. Se veía tan atractivo con su saco y chaleco rojo con detalles negros. Camisa blanca por debajo, pantalón, corbata y un pañuelo negro.

–Te ves muy guapo –mencioné con un sonrojo jugando entre mis dedos-. ¿Cómo me veo? –No sé por qué pregunte aquello.

–Cómo un sueño que tuve -respondió de forma seria, acelerando mi corazón- ¿Qué necesitas que le entregue a Norman? ¿Alguna carta? -la esperanza se escuchaba dentro de esa pregunta por más que la disfrazaba con enojo.

–Solo entrega esto -tomé su mano extendiéndola para asentar mi obsequió-. Necesito algo prestado… -Él levantó la ceja mientras le cerraba la mano.

Di unos pasos más de cerca, me puse de puntillas llegando a él.

–¿Puedes prestarme tus labios un momento? -necesitaba un último beso de despedida.

Antes que me responda tomé el beso que me pertenecía antes que Anna se adueñe de ellos. Él correspondió rodeando mi cintura. Luego me aparte antes de profundizar.

–Te veré en la recepción -lo corrí en un tono serio.

Él se fue en silencio más confundido que yo.

Sí no hubiéramos tenido este fin, nosotros nos veríamos aquí sí no que en el altar.

If only, if only you were mine

This love story ends for you and I

'Cause I'm already someone else's

La puerta toca. Una y otra vez. No respondo. Estoy tirado en el piso mirando entre mis manos el anillo que le regale y fue regresado.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos en un matrimonio falso?

Un par de meses… supongo.

Paso mis manos entre mi cabellera. Deshaciendo el peinado para la boda. Había puesto mi mechón hacia atrás junto con mi cabello parado aplastado por el gel. Sí me voy a unir con alguien que no deseo, al menos quiero despedirme con mi verdadero yo.

Tras hacerlo deje caer mi brazo a mi costado haciendo que el sonido del metal a caer ruede cerca. Agache mi cara junto con mi melancólico corazón.

–¿Estás bien? -La voz de Yuugo desde la puerta fue reemplazada por los golpes- Isabella, me dijo que no respondes. ¿Ray?

–Adelante… -por fin permito a la persona pasar dejando que mi voz se quiebre en el proceso-

Era Yuugo, él sabía lo que pasaba. Siempre lo supo. El único que nos apoyó.

–Ray… -me miró tras cerrar la puerta detrás de él- Hey muchacho. No te pongas emo -intentó bromear acercándose a mí- La situación no está para llorar. Hoy es un día alegre.

Alce mi vista con ironía. ¿Quién es feliz ahora?

–Sí, pero hay que seguir adelante -entendió mi mirada-, Emma lo hizo… tú también lo harás. –Puso sus manos sobre mis hombros-. Lo siento, todos nos rendimos antes de pelear y por eso ella triunfo.

–Emma se rindió -le dije mirando el anillo cerca de sus pies-. No yo. -Él se inclinó a levantarlo- Se suponía que íbamos a huir mientras creían que estábamos arreglándonos… se suponía que estaríamos en un avión para cuando ellos se pongan a buscarnos –mis lágrimas escaparon- Se suponía que estaríamos libres.

–Emma no quiere que me oponga tan poco -me entregó el anillo-. A pesar de sufrir, quiere seguir adelante. No quiere que Norman o Anna sufran como ustedes. Ella se acostumbró a ese dolor por años. Tiene experiencia.

Saque mi reloj de cadena. Herencia de mi padre Leslie.

–Es hora… -Yuugo leyó en voz alta mi pensamiento.- limpia tu rosto y vamos.

Afirme con la cabeza.

En cuanto él abandonó la habitación. Respiré profundo para exhalar todas mis penas. Lave mi cara, me seque con una servilleta de tela y finalmente, me miré al espejo del baño fijamente.

–¡Hey Ray! -Norman en un traje completamente gris con unas flores que representaban en ramo de Emma en su solapa se acercó- ¿Estás bien? Me dijeron que te encerraste en tu habitación, tu madre estaba preocupada. -Puso sus manos extendidas frente a su pecho- Descuida Anna no sabe nada.

Él estaba preocupado por mí y por su prima. ¿O tiene miedo que arruine la boda de ambos?

–Nervios… -mentí algo seco torciendo la boca-

Norman abrió los ojos para luego reírse. Se rasco la cabeza admitiendo que también lo estaba pero no a ese grado como yo.

La música ceremonial empezaba.

–Debes ocultarte -me empujo levemente detrás de la cortina- es mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia -me guiñó.

Se había decidido que Norman entregue a Anna y yo a…

No…

Sigo sin aceptar que se la debo entregar.

Anna asomó. Llevaba un vestido blanco esponjoso. Los llamados sirena. Su cabello rubio estaba trenzado como una red de flores blancas colocada de lado sobre su hombro.

Se veía bella, no hermosa como Emma.

Se colgó del brazo de Norman para entrar.

Llegó mi turno.

Emma estaba ahí con una sonrisa y su ramo de novia. Mismo que temblaba entre sus manos. Nuevamente suspiré exhausto por todo.

Realmente ya estaba cansado.

Harto.

Ella me vio con unos ojos brillosos que intentaban mostrar preocupación o tristeza, solo querían transmitir confianza.

Me quede frente a ella, mordiendo mis labios.

Ella me robó un último beso…

Yo tenía derecho de robarla.

Extendí mi mano, una última vez esperanzado. Al abrirla poseía el anillo que tenía guardo en ella.

Emma abrió los ojos.

Su sonrisa se borró.

Ella soltó el ramo mirando, su mano libre ahora temblaba. Intentó extender su mano para aceptarla, se detuvo a unos centímetros. Pero cerró mi palma ocultando el anillo. Ella no apartó su mano de ahí, agachó la cabeza negando, sentí sus lágrimas caer sobre mi piel.

Baje mi brazo a la altura de mis caderas. Hice puños de impotencia. Me giré hacia la puerta. Acomodé mi brazo para que ella se sostenga de ese.

Nuevamente respiré hondo, me hizo falta aire.

–Vamos… -le entregue mi pañuelo para limpiar sus ojos con cuidado para no dañar su maquillaje- nos esperan -palabras dolorosas.

No dijo nada solo se agachó para recoger su ramo.

Se recargo en mí.

Caminamos por el pasillo donde nuestras futuras parejas nos esperaban con una sonrisa alegre. Me acerque a Norman para intercambiar parejas. Pude sentir que Emma apretó su agarre, ella tan poco deseaba esto. Dude en entregarla pero lo hice resistiendo. Nos miramos a los ojos deseándonos suerte. Le dimos el voto a cada uno. Sin embargo mientras lo decíamos nos veíamos mutuamente imaginando que se lo decíamos al otro.

Baby, ahh (Contigo otra vez)

Baby, ahh (Mereces mucho mejor, mucho mejor)

Baby, ahh (Veo que lo que tienes con él no es amor)

I'm already someone else'

La boda finalizó. Ahora estábamos en la fiesta. Todos se acercaban a felicitarnos, pero por el matrimonio con otro y no entre nosotros. Nuestra madre estaba orgullosa, acercó nuestros rostros para acariciar nuestras mejillas. Era una desgraciada, hasta en el último minuto nos muestra su victoria.

La ceremonia ha iniciado. Fotos con sonrisas forzadas con falso amor. Cada pastel para cada pareja fue cortado bajo hechizos de "te amo" para cambiar los sentimientos.

Los bailes empiezan cada quien con su pareja y familiar. El baile termina, Norman me da un giro que me libera para caer en los brazos de Ray. Nos quedamos viendo pasmados. La música seguía pero nosotros nos detuvimos.

Él inclinado con su brazo izquierdo rodeándome, mi mano derecha sosteniendo la suya. Los ojos negros fijos en los míos verdes. Sentí que se acercaría a besarme frente a todos…

Lo esperaba…

Lo deseaba…

Ray también.

Lo veía en sus ojos que se apagaron cuando torció los labios.

Pegué mi cabeza en el ángulo del cuello de su hombro. Cerré los ojos dejando que él me guie en el baile. No había porque regresarme con Norman, ya que eran dos pistas con él sin interrupción alguna.

Valls largos, demasiados largos.

Baby, ahh (Cada noche más te extraño, cada día sin ti me hace daño)

Baby, ahh (Sabes que mereces mejor, lo que sientes por él ya no es amor)

Baby, ahh (Por mucho que digas somos más que amigos)

–Emma… -La llame haciendo que ella solo acomode su rostro para verme de reojo- Te amo.

–Ray… por favor no digas más -Realmente no esperaba que me respondiera igual.- Disfrutemos estos últimos minutos juntos.

–Emma… realmente son mis últimos minutos -Ella aparto su cabeza de mi hombro para verme mejor.

Me vio con duda y temor. Acarició mi rostro mostrando preocupación.

–Tome el cuchillo del pastel -le murmure al oído-.

Abrió sus ojos deteniendo su paso pero no a la música. Le sonreí.

–No tengas miedo, no planeo hacer una locura… -rodee los ojos- no una tan grande. Tan poco te preocupes, no va ser tu culpa -sonreí tomando su mano de nuevo para bailar.- Es mi culpa… -le di una vuelta para abrazarla por detrás- por no luchar.

Ella me abrazo con desesperación buscando el cuchillo entre mi ropa. Me aparte empujándola. No cayó al piso pero sí topo con Norman. Todo se detuvo mirándome. Comencé a reír como nunca.

–¡Te amo Emma! -Grité extendiendo mis brazos.- ¡Siempre te amaré! –Señalé con el cuchillo en la mano a mi madre- Espero que seas feliz con el final que le diste a tu propio hijo.

Todos estaban sorprendidos hasta Anna por mi actitud.

–Lo siento Anna, te quiero pero no te amo. -Mi nueva esposa, mi nueva viuda no podía comprender lo que sucedía- ¡Emma, te esperaré en la otra vida! -No sé cómo puse la cara porque las mujeres gritaron. Tal vez al ver como acercó el cuchillo mi cuello las alborotó- ¡Te amo Emma!

I'm already someone else's

–¡Ray! -Grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras veía como acercaba el cuchillo- ¡Ray!

Nadie se movía a pesar que todo estaba lento.

Corrí.

Lo tiré al piso.

Tomé el cuchillo.

–¡Emma! ¡Detente! -La voz de Norman se escuchaba. Los gritos de horror de los presentes se hacían eco.

–E…Emma… -la voz de Ray era débil.- E…mma

Su mano estaba estirándose a mi mano mientras su boca escurría sangre.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta.

Ray no se suicidó.

Fui yo quien le corto la garganta al lanzarme sobre él. Le arrebaté el cuchillo no para evitarlo sí no para ayudarle.

–Tonto… -sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos. Manche mi vestido blanco y sus mejillas con su propia sangre- Tú eres mi vida, solo yo puedo acabar con ella -pegue mi frente contra la de él- y tú con la mía.

Le di el cuchillo en su mano.

Ray con la poca fuerza reía.

Sentí frío.

Calidez que caí entre mis pechos.

Los labios pegajosos ya no por el labial que se intensificaba su color rojo. Sí no por el beso que nos entregábamos.

Los gritos callaban.

Silencio, suave silencio.

Nuestros ojos cerraban.

(Y el tiempo se acaba en cuatro, tres, dos, uno)


	3. Track 3: Clandestino

**Nota autora:** Tuve un problema con este fic que ya se solucionó y para evitar eso nuevamente, tal vez escriba dos songfics más y finalizar. Sí quieren traducir a otro idioma o publicar la historia en otras páginas (ya sea para dar publicidad, para un grupo de fandom o recopilación) por favor de enviarme inbox para el permiso e insistir sí no hay respuesta o sí la página falla.

**Estoy como Lavenus6 aquí, en AO3 y Wattpad.** En este último solo aparezco como lectora. También sí desean respuesta está **mi página Fierro, Buraza** de Facebook **para contactar.**

Y sí se han encontrado **mis historias en** otras páginas que no sean** AO3 y FF,** informenme.

Por cierto, sí notan raras las palabras es que el google traductor inglés - español me mueve todo. Incluso estando en español, lo traduce. Ya lo desative, pero aún creo que saldrá así.

* * *

**Clandestino**

**Shakira, Maluma**

Sabes que no nos conviene

Que la gente sepa lo que ambos tenemos

Que comemos de una fruta prohibida

Nos encanta y lo sabemos, jajaja

Han llegado hasta aquí. En una habitación oscura, alejada de todo el ruido. Una habitación sin dueño en esta ciudadela improvisada para el ganado que se escapó. Una habitación que no esperaba que sus primeros inquilinos la volvieran secreta para los encuentros casuales entre ellos.

De un silencio melodioso con el sonido de algún insecto como el grillo, ahora se escuchaban suaves gemidos.

Una pareja se escondía a jugar en la oscuridad.

Entre suaves risas con acaricias, entre suspiros con dueños, entre las piernas y brazos se perdían.

Cabellera naranja contra cabellera negra.

Empate.

Ambos se vinieron en conjunto con un "te amo" mutuo.

Ella le acarició la mejilla mientras él sostenía esa misma mano que le tocaba, cerraba los ojos ocultándose de los ojos esmeraldas que le observaban. Ella dio una leve risa, le parecía irónico que se esconda de su mirada.

Más no sabía, que el chico solo estaba recordando cada momento previo en esa habitación antes de abandonarla y fingir que no ocurrió nada entre ellos.

Y es que así lo decidieron.

Se ocultarían ante las miradas de todos.

¿Por qué?

Porque son familia.

No de sangre pero sí de lazos.

Y la familia no hace eso, porque no son mamá y papá. Porque son niños que crecieron juntos como hermanos. Porque ahora deben pensar en sobrevivir y no en amarse.

Yo no necesito a ningún otro Don Juan

Que me abra la puerta cuando llego a un restaurant

Ese maletín no necesita más flores

Salieron de la habitación, luego de la sección de acaricias. Ella con su sonrisa de enamorada y él, correspondiendo de la misma forma. Ambos se sujetaban la mano. Se dieron un beso antes de salir del pasillo.

Ahora ella poseía una sonrisa tan brillante y él con una mirada seria, rostros de siempre. Rostros que no reflejan ningún acontecimiento entre ellos. Ella con las manos detrás de su espalda mientras que él se las llevaba a los bolsillos. Él para guardar la última acaricia.

–¡Norman! -Llamó a un chico albino cubierto por una capa de la cual comenzaba a desprenderse. Estaba con otro joven de piel morena- ¿Cómo te fue en tu reconocimiento?

–Emma, Ray -no necesitaba decir "hola". Solo con usar sus nombres una vez más era más que suficiente- Estamos listos para la siguiente fase del plan.

–¿Aún con la idea de la guerra? -Emma ladeo su cabeza con un gesto tierno que causo suspiros a ambos chicos de su infancia.

–Ese es el plan, como el tuyo de ir con Ray a los siete muros a detenerme -le acaricio la mejilla con una tierna sonrisa-. Emma, ¿cenamos juntos?

–Una cena familiar entre los tres, hace tiempo que no lo realizamos -respondió la de cabellos anaranjados.

Ray los vio en silencio como Vicent que permanecía como sombra para ellos. Ray, se mordía los labios para no reclamar por celos pero aunque pudiera no tenía derecho alguno. Sabía de los sentimientos de Norman, sabía que él merecía el amor de Emma, y quiera o no aceptarlo… sabía que en el fondo de su corazón él estaba vivo pero aun así no le importo eso ya que también su corazón exigía a Emma para él.

No, Emma. –El líder de la ciudad en la que estaban intento aclarar- Tú y yo.

–Pero Ray y yo nos iremos hoy -Emma dio como respuesta al notar las reacciones de Ray.

Lo conocía desde niño como a Norman. Pero ha convivido tanto con él, ha intimidado con él que sabe identificar sus gestos que pasan desapercibidos por otras personas. Como los celos.

–Hazlo Emma -Ray intervino-. Puede que ya no nos volvamos a ver.

Fue un comentario crudo pero real.

Los tres se separarían nuevamente. Norman para la guerra que librará contra los demonios, Emma y Ray partirían a los siete muros donde puede que solo uno regrese de ahí.

–De acuerdo, Norman -sonrió tomando la mano de su amigo.

La cena fue privada.

En la oficina de Norman para no ser interrumpidos. Una nueva mesa tras la rota por Bárbara. Un mantel blanco la cubría con un par de velas del mismo color. Un plato plateado para cada uno.

La puerta sonó.

Era Emma con su ropa casual frente a Norman que la recibió con un traje de dos piezas nuevo.

–Adelante -se hizo a un lado para que ella entre.- permíteme –le corrió la silla.- Espero que te guste la cena de hoy.

–Se ve especial -halagó.

–Es especial para una persona especial -jugo con sus palabras.

Tú calla'íto, baby, de to's los rumores

Lo nuestro es ilegal y no te voy a negar

Que yo pago la condena por besarte (muack)

Sé que a ti te pasa igual y no me puedes negar

Yo ya cometí el error de enamorarme (yeh, yeh)

–Bueno, tú eres nuestro amigo especial -respondió ella mientras posaba sus manos sobre sus piernas.

–¿De qué clase? -Ella ladeo la cabeza haciendo un "uhm" como respuesta- Tú eres muy especial para mí -se acercó a ella tomando su mano- de tantas formas que no puedes imaginarte. –Le beso el reverso observándola de forma cariñosa.- ¿Lo soy para ti?

–Eh… -aparta suavemente su mano del agarre llevándola detrás de su cabeza para rascarse- ¿Cómo quieres que te responda?

–Como deseo -mencionó con una mirada que pedía a gritos una respuesta perfecta para él.

–Eres mi amigo especial, pero no del modo que crees -acarició la blanca mejilla de Norman-. Eres mi hermano.

–¿Ray es el especial? -se apartó sentándose frente a ella, colocando sus codos sobre la mesa para poder descansar sobre el puente que sus manos hicieron para su mentón.

Emma se sonrojo ante esa pregunta. Iba a responder pero él no se lo permitió.

–He escuchado que ambos han estado muy unidos desde el escape -agregó.

–Es lo normal, ambos huimos, ambos nos conocemos y somos los líderes del equipo de Grace Field -respondió ella tranquila.

–Tan unidos que no hay misión de la cual se separen o más bien, no hay forma que se separen -mencionó con un tono frío-. Que se alejan para estar solos por horas.

–Nos separamos en Goldy Pond -intentó llevar su pequeña trenza detrás de su inexistente oreja por lo que regreso a su puesto original-. Cuando estamos solos es porque nos hemos reunido para hablar sobre este asunto de la guerra, de los siete muros antes de hablar con nuestra familia.

–¿Nuestra familia? -Ella afirmo con la cabeza- Tú familia y la de Ray -levantó su copa con agua en pose de brindis- no mía. –Sonrió- He escuchado a algunos niños decirles papá y mamá a ustedes dos.

–¿En serio? -se rasgó detrás de la cabeza para luego reírse- Nunca he escuchado que me llamen así, aunque Ray es llamado mamá gallina.

Norman guardo silencio al mismo tiempo que la observaba reírse por su comentario. Sonrió tras un largo suspiro.

–Te amo -liberó sin apartar sus ojos azules de ella-. Es lo que quería decirte el día de mi cosecha. -tomó la mano de una sorprendida Emma- Y no quiero morir o que mueras sin saberlo.

–Norman… yo… -Ella intentó responder.

–No me amas -sonrió con una mirada triste-. Eso lo sé. -Beso los nudillos de la mano femenina- te deseo suerte con él en tu misión.

Norman no dejo que Emma hable sobre el asunto. En vez de eso, cambio el tema. Hablando de como su familia ha crecido en estos casi dos años. Como los niños han cambiado con el tiempo.

De cómo Jemima no comía zanahoria pero las devora cuando Ray las prepara. De cómo Anna se ha enfocado en la medicina, que posiblemente ella sea una futura doctora para el nuevo mundo. Como Nat se ha dedicado a componer música, incluso le dedico una canción a Anna. Sobre Don y Gilda no se han quedado atrás en cuanto ser estrategas y combatientes.

Ante cada palabra Emma se entusiasmada, se veía sonriente y orgullosa de su familia.

–Emma… -Norman la nombro cuando estaban en la puerta de la oficina- Prométeme que regresarás.

–¡Lo haré! ¡Ray y yo… -hizo puños con las manos para ponerle frente a ella emocionada, pero un beso sobre sus labios la interrumpió- no… Norman -se tapó los labios con las palmas de su mano.

–En ti confió para lograrlo -mencionó cerrando la puerta con una tierna sonrisa sin responder ante su acto.- Pero no quiero que él regrese –murmuró deslizando su espalda por la puerta. Cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

Yo vine a verte, a entretenerme

Y me robaste un beso que aún no piensas devolverme

Me sentía volando, me iba escapando

Cuando menos pensaba, ya me estabas abrazando

Y sigue así, no pares ya

Emma bajaba los escalones uno a uno. En cada uno se detenía como si contada los segundos para bajar por el siguiente pero en realidad estaba pensando en aquel beso que Norman le robó, incluso en la declaración que él le hizo.

Cuando alzo la vista se encontró con la puerta de la habitación de los chicos. Norman aún tenía la idea de dormitorios de Grace Field, de chicos y chica separados. Pero en realidad ya dormían juntos, no solo en el sentido sexual, también como familia.

Tal vez fue instinto o coincidencia que Ray abriera la puerta en silencio. Mirándola fijamente. No paso ni un segundo cuando él la beso de nuevo pero esta vez despertándola de su soñoliento.

Cerro la puerta detrás de si con su mano izquierda puesto la derecha sostenía la cintura de Emma; quien lo tenía del cuello recibiendo los besos que salían de su boca. Un suave gemido salió de sus labios rosas cuando se separaron para revisar.

Ray, acarició su mejilla sin apartar la vista de los ojos verdes. Ladeo sus labios tratando de crear un efecto de sonrisa. No era confortante para ambos, era una que decía que ya sabía lo que le ocurría.

Se abrazaron en silencio.

Ella coloco su cabeza debajo de su mentón, escuchando los latidos ajenos. Él la rodeo con sus brazos, acurrucándola en el proceso.

–Te amo -Ray por fin habló.- Confió en ti -las mismas palabras que Norman le dio.- Lo que haya pasado no es tu culpa.

–Ray… yo… -El selló sus labios colocando su dedo índice.

–¿Me amas? -Emma afirmo con la cabeza- Eso es suficiente.

Te has convertido en una enfermedad

Y sigue así, así, no más

Que mientras más te acercas

Más aumentas mi ansiedad

Suerte para ellos que la noche cubría muy bien el lugar. Podían irse a una esquina donde las escaleras con los arcos de los puentes le daban un escondite ante la vista de todos. Incluso para los que monitoreaban las calles de la ciudad infantil.

La ropa estaba en el piso para ayudar a Emma soportar la dureza del mismo pero no para la de Ray. Sus quejidos eran por no poder gritar de placer, ya que su boca había sido atada con su propio brasier para retenerlos.

No querían ser descubiertos pero querían que Norman los oiga.

El calor corporal aumentaba como el ritmo de sus corazones ante las acciones. Ray entre sus piernas, mismas que apretaba con sus dedos en cada estocada. Emma estaba segura que se vería su huella en su piel.

Clan-clan-clandestino, oh

Así mismo lo quiso el destino

No busques problemas donde no los hay, los hay, los hay

Clan-clan-clandestino, oh

No te olvides que somos amigos

Yo busco problemas donde no los hay, los hay, los hay

Woah oh oh

Yeah eh eh

Woah oh oh

Yo busco problemas donde no los hay, los hay, los hay

La respiración se agitaba.

Por la hora nocturna y por el exterior al que se exponían, podían ver el vapor de sus alientos. El frío en la intemperie no era agradable y a ellos no les parecía importarles.

Emma observaba como el calor de los cuerpos expulsaba sudor frío que no les bajaba la temperatura.

¿Cómo era eso lógicamente posible? ¿Cómo unos simples besos con acaricias eliminaban el frío que los rodeaba? ¿Cómo se dejaban consumir por las llamas de la pasión?

Bueno, eso no importa.

Eso de pensar no era lo suyo… la teoría era para Norman y Ray. Ella era más práctica, le gustaba demostrar sí era posible la mínima de las posibilidades.

Y Ray se lo reconocía.

En el fuego cruzado…

Y entre sus piernas cruzadas.

Él ideaba el encuentro sin ser descubiertos y ella las posiciones para más placer en poco tiempo, ya que contaban el tiempo que tenían para ir "al baño, reconocimiento o cacería".

No había queja alguna de esas mordidas en sus pezones, de esos dientes en sus muslos, de esa lengua que expurgaba lo profundo de su garganta o de los arañazos que ella a él como respuesta a lo anterior.

La única queja era que tenían que ocultarlo.

Dime, mai, porque ya no entiendo la necesidad

De vernos a solas y matarnos en la oscuridad

Tú te vas, y mi cuerpo aquí sigue pidiendo más

Una…

Dos…

Tres estocadas antes que Ray se vierta.

El semen sale disparado sobre sus piernas abiertas, esperando recibir una gota al menos en su entrada vaginal.

Antes de terminar él saco su pene de ella para masturbase antes que su esperma le gane al venir por su propia cuenta.

No querían embarazos ahora.

Ya tenían familia, a cual salvar.

Tal vez en un futuro lleno de paz para los humanos, ellos decidan extender a su familia.

Ese es un motivo, el otro, era que "no hay tiempo para el amor".

Bueno, esa era la respuesta que siempre daban cuando se les preguntaban por sus sentimientos hacia el otro. Ya que era demasiado obvio para todos que existía atracción mutua. Pero tanto Ray como Emma, negaban el hecho.

No había tiempo de pensar en sentimientos banales cuando lo importante era sobrevivir para el mundo humano.

Pero el frío era fuerte, ellos necesitaban el calor del otro para alejarlo.

Emma tomó las manos de Ray para frotarlas contra las suyas. El moreno al sentir sus manos tibias las poso en las mejillas heladas de la ojiverde, las acaricio observando cómo iban coloreándose a un suave rojizo al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillaban con intensidad.

Acercó su rostro para que sus labios calienten los de Emma. Ella sintió que el calor que estaba creciendo ante la presencia de Ray, la incendió toda con ese beso.

Debió ser un simple beso casto, de esos que solo se rozan como la brisa. Este no era el caso. Era un beso retenido, que no se desprendía de la otra piel hasta que todos los besos guardados sean liberados en uno solo lleno de pasión.

Emma se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ray mientras que él profundizaba su beso con la ayuda de su lengua con sus manos buscando bajo la ropa aquella piel erizada por los actos.

Por fin se separaron no para respirar, fue por el gemido que Emma quería liberar cuando los dedos de Ray encontraron la entrada secreta por lo que se introdujeron sin su permiso.

Eso no impidió que continuará,

al contrario…

lo invito a seguir.

Tú sigue con esa actitud

Cuando se apaga la luz

Tú te vuelves loca

Con par de besitos en la boca, muack

Y así fue cada encuentro.

Él hurgaba con sus dedos aquellas profundidades de un tesoro escondido para él. A veces lo hacía en público. Cuando ella se animaba a usar faldas en el buque.

Dejaba marcas visibles e invisibles, visibles para ella en privado frente a un espejo recuerde lo sucedido; invisibles que la ropa cubría.

Lo mismo ocurría con él, sobre todo con la bufanda que no se quitaba en la época de calor. Venganza de Emma, por toda la brusquedad apasionada que le encantaba pero le dolía al día siguiente. Así que, decidió que ambos deben compartir el sufrimiento.

Eso no impidió que sigan con su locura pasional.

No impidió que Emma gimiera de placer tan fuerte para llamar la atención de los demonios que deambulaban en el bosque.

Ese día, corrieron desnudos, casi fueron devorados. Ese día tuvieron sexo por la excitación de estar como una especie de Adán y Eva, que llegaron al infierno terrenal.

Ese mismo día regresaron por sus ropas que de milagro no fueron destruidas. Ese día, Emma tuvo un fetiche por ser azotada en el trasero por Ray, gritándole lo estúpida que fue al gemir de esa forma.

Claro ella con los cachetes inflados señalo al culpable principal, haciendo que se moleste más. Provocando que su trasero quede tan rojo como un tomate.

A Emma le dolía, pero le gustaba.

Se relamió los labios, aún con los pantalones al piso pidiendo a Ray continuar donde se quedaron.

Nuevamente otro azote.

Este hizo que sus fluidos se escurrieran. La dureza de Ray lo notó. Sin darse cuenta, otra vez estaban teniendo sexo en el bosque entre los árboles y con cuidado de llamar la atención.

Terminaron.

Regresaron al buque.

Todos los miraban preocupados por la tardanza. Se preguntaron si fueron atacados por las quejas de dolor de Emma, el cansancio de Ray y la suciedad de los cuerpos.

En el tiempo actual ellos habían terminado su sesión "casi" diaria de sexo. Se vistieron pero se quedaron escondidos en silencio apreciando las estrellas.

Lo nuestro es ilegal y no te voy a negar

Que yo pago la condena por besarte (muack)

Sé que a ti te pasa igual y no me puedes negar

Yo ya cometí el error de enamorarme

–Norman me beso -liberando su motivo de estrés tras sentirse relaja y amada durante el sexo-

–¿Por eso has venido? -Nuevamente silencio- Me imaginé que se te declaro -ella le miro directo a los ojos negros que se perdían en la oscuridad- pero no de esa forma.

–También lo hizo, luego me beso. ¿No estás enojado? -ladeo su cabeza sin comprender la tranquilidad con la que le hablaba.

–Lo estoy, desde que te invitó a cenar, lo estoy. Pero… -Suspiró viendo al cielo- siempre he sabido de sus sentimientos más no pensé que perdurarían. En realidad, soy el que nunca supo sobre sus propios sentimientos hacia ti hasta que el tiempo nos unió. Ya era un traidor solo seguí en ese papel.

–¿Nos traicionaste? ¡¿Con quién?! -Emma se puso de pie alarmada por aquellas palabras.

Ray comenzó a reírse no como la vez que Norman lo descubrió. Se agarró el estómago, se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos. Divertido por la expresión de preocupación y confusa de su Emma. Realmente, su amada era tan inocente y pura.

–Hace tiempo que no me reía de esa forma… -trato de tranquilizarse.

–¡Ray! -Emma le dio golpes al pecho- ¡Responde!

–¡Traicione a Norman! -Levantó las manos divertido- Sé que dije que es nuestro "amigo especial" pero no lo fue tanto porque le robe a la mujer que ama.

Un suave sonrojo se asomó en las mejillas de Emma. Suerte que la oscuridad la cubría y Ray no estaba tan cerca a su rostro para notarlo.

–No me puse a pensar en la memoria de mi amigo "muerto" -hizo comillas con los dedos sin saber sí ella lo vería- antes de besarte o pensar en hacerlo. Simplemente pensaba que no era el tiempo ni el lugar -movió los hombros- pero no evite enamorarme –ahora bajaba sus manos para tomar las de Emma que aún estaban en su pecho- hasta que vi a Norman de nuevo supe que le falle.

–No le quitaste nada a Norman… -respondió ahora pegándose a su pecho- nunca le pertenecí.

Yo vine a verte, a entretenerme

Y me robaste un beso que aún no piensas devolverme

Me sentía volando, me iba escapando

Cuando menos pensaba, ya me estabas abrazando

Se miraron a los ojos. Los ojos esmeraldas brillaban como las estrellas frente a la noche en los ojos de Ray.

Él sonrió.

Ella acaricio su mejilla.

Ambos se besaron.

Las acaricias llegaron solas.

Los gemidos se volvieron arrullos.

El semen un dulce para el paladar de Emma.

Acabaron tan rápido como empezaron.

Ya era tarde tenían que regresar a sus dormitorios antes que se den cuenta de sus ausencias. Se tomaron de la mano durante el trayecto.

–¿Y bien? -cuestionó Ray en el transcurso

–¿Bien qué? -respondió con otra pregunta.

–¿Quién besa mejor? ¿Norman o yo? -La miró de reojo.

–Mmm -Ella se detuvo. Cerró los ojos para pensar mientras se agarraba la barbilla- creo que Norman –mintió-. Tendrás que besarme hasta que mejores. –abrió un ojo para observar a Ray.

–Bueno, podemos hacerlo desde ahora -el reemplazo la mano de Emma por la suya para acercar el rostro de la chica a sus labios.

–¿Y bien los tortolos no planean dormir? -Preguntó Cislo con una antorcha en la mano mientras observaba como se besaban.

Al oírlo se separaron.

Él con la mirada afilada y en un silencio sepulcral los siguió a cada uno a su respetiva habitación. No los dejo hasta verlos entrar directo a su cama.

Y sigue así, no pares ya

Te has convertido en una enfermedad

Y sigue así, así, no más

Que mientras más te acercas

Más aumentas mi ansiedad

Al día siguiente se preparaban para partir no sin antes ser llamados por Norman a su oficina. Supusieron que Cislo le dio información del encuentro entre ellos.

Ambos se dirigieron a la oficina, en la cual Norman los esperaba delante de su escritorio con una sonrisa.

Se veía tan relajado. No estaba sentado sobre su escritorio pero se posaba en la orilla de este. Sus manos descansaban en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. A cualquiera le causaría confianza.

Pero no a Emma ni a Ray.

Emma por la cena anterior.

Ray… bueno desde que llegaron a su ciudadela de niños ha sospechado de él.

–Hoy es la partida, ¿no? -Inició Norman al ver que ni un saludo salió de las bocas de ambos- Solo para confirmar… ¿Se irán solos?

–¡Sí! -Afirmaron ambos

–Es lo mejor, no queremos arriesgar a nuestra familia -Emma reclamo.

–He sabido que tienen a un chico que es excelente médico, y Anna ha mejorado bastante en esa área -Norman trataba de convencerles de llevar una ayuda extra.

–Por eso decidimos que es mejor que se queden contigo para tu causa. Necesitarás manos extras para lo evidentes heridos que tendrás. -Respondió Ray-

–¿No confías en que mantendré segura a tu familia? -cuestionó el ojiazul ante eso.

–¡Ray es el tercer mejor en medicina! -Ahora Emma intervenía tomando a su amante del brazo para evitar una confrontación-. Sabes Norman, Anna aprendió memorizando los libros de Ray, claro él no lo práctico como ella. Además este chico delante de ti, es demasiado habilidoso –sonrió con orgullo-. Le puedo ganar en el arco pero él ya lo domaba a la primera, cocina para todos como un profesional, en las armas de fuego es el experto entre otras cosas.

–En resumen, soy alguien de teoría, no de practica -se encogió de hombros ante lo dicho.- pero cuando realizó la practica sorprendo. No deberías preocuparte.

Norman volvió a sonreír. Miro a ambos para luego abrazarlos como Ray hizo en el reencuentro, al igual que Norman en su partida hace un par de años.

–Vuelvan los dos… -les dijo- "Aunque en la noche anterior haya deseado lo contrario." -Pensó al mismo tiempo.- Quiero ser padrino de su boda.

La pareja se sorprendió.

–Espero que cuando regresen no sean tres, porque me sentiré culpable de haber permitido que Emma vaya en ese estado. -Miro molesto a Ray- Tan poco se distraigan para que regresen así.

–¡No estoy embarazada! -se quejó Emma.

–¡Oe, Norman! -reclamó el otro.

–Cislo, solo confirmo la sospecha de todos -se apartó extendiendo las manos a la altura de su hombro con los ojos cerrados-. Ustedes no pueden ser discretos… -puso un par de dedos sobre su frente negando con la cabeza.

–¿Guardarás el secreto? -Preguntó Emma- Solo hasta que seamos libres.

Norman observó a Ray con una sonrisa de complicidad.

–Será un intercambio por lo ocurrido -llevó sus manos detrás de su espalda inclinándose ante él- ya debes… -Un puñetazo directo a sus ojos azules lo derribó al piso- eso lo confirma –mencionó desde el piso- caramba Ray, al menos deja que termine de hablar.

–De hecho desde anoche estaba esperando este momento -reclamo tronándose los dedos de la mano con una sonrisa de enfado con el aura de asesino que ponía cuando se enfrentaba a un demonio-

–¡Ray! ¡Norman! -Aunque Emma sabía que su novio estaba en lo correcto. No quería que sus amigos peleen cuando posiblemente sea la última vez que se ven.

Ambos chicos comenzaron reírse dejando a la única mujer nuevamente confusa. Ray extendió su mano a Norman para ayudarle a levantarse. Ellos se abrazaron sin soltar la mano.

–Emma regresará, Norman, te lo aseguro -Aseguro antes de separarse.

–Estoy seguro que darás tu vida para cumplir esa promesa -le dio un suave apretón- pero no lo hagas. Quiero que prometas que ambos regresaran.

–Y tú promete que esperarás nuestro regreso antes de la guerra -Ray lo desafió

Norman torció el labio, se frotó el cuello. Dudaba dar una respuesta nuevamente aceptada para ambos. Puesto que les ofreció atacar únicamente a los nobles.

–Lo prometemos -Emma levanto sus dos meñiques frente a cada uno.

Ray imitó a la chica, sosteniendo su meñique con el suyo y ofreciendo el libre a Norman.

–No haré nada arriesgado hasta que ustedes traigan noticias -respondió ante la mirada ansiosa de sus amigos.

El albino aceptó gustoso ambos meñiques.

Ahora los tres estaban en una especie de círculo sostenidos por los meñiques con sonrisas y esperanzas.

Clan-clan-clandestino, oh

Así mismo lo quiso el destino

No busques problemas donde no los hay, los hay, los hay

Ya era tiempo de la partida, tiempo para hablar con su familia. Tiempo de acabar con esta pesadilla viviente.

Ahora era tiempo de conseguir un mundo mejor para toda su familia.

Sobretodo ya era tiempo que su amor clandestino se acabe. Ya querían disfrutar del uno al otro sin miedo que eso les distraiga de algún ataque a su familia.

Hicieron su ritual.

Y abrieron las puertas a un sorprendente destino que les esperaba.

Clan-clan-clandestino, oh

No te olvides que somos amigos

Yo busco problemas donde no los hay, los hay, los hay (ajá)

Woah oh oh

Yeah eh eh

Woah oh oh

Yo busco problemas donde no los hay, los hay, los hay

Clan-clan-clandestino, oh

Así mismo lo quiso el destino

No busques problemas donde no los hay, los hay, los hay

Clan-clan-clandestino, oh

No te olvides que somos amigos

No busques problemas donde no los hay, los hay, los hay


	4. Track 4: Maybe Someday

**Nota:** Dedicado a la buraza que me paso la canción: Katsuki. Visiten su página TPNLatinos (The Promised Neverland Latinos)

* * *

**Maybe someday - ****Griffin Peterson**

Seeing something from so far away  
Get a little closer every day

¿No es lindo?

Ver nuevamente un amanecer que nos ilumina en estos campos verdes de nuestra casa hogar. Cada día alumbra una sonrisa de nuestros hermanos que esperan ser adoptado con sueños diferidos pero con el mismo objetivo: ser amados.

Y cada anochecer nos recuerda que vendrá un mejor mañana cuando ese sueño no aparece.

Pero desde aquella noche, hemos descubierto que el mañana que esperábamos es tan falso como la sonrisa de esa mujer a la que llamamos "mamá".

Ahora los tres que sabemos la triste realidad bajo la sombra del gran árbol vemos el amanecer con esperanzas de cruzar esa puerta no para encontrar una familia que nos ame… sí no para ser libres.

Thinking that I want to make it mine  
I'd run for you if I could stand  
But what I want I can't demand  
Cuz what I want is you

Nos prometemos escapar en familia.

La promesa es rota.

Norman es cosechado.

Corrí y corrí pero no pude detener su partida.

Mi pierna está rota y no me impidió intentar salvarle.

Entonces…

¿Por qué no puedo hacer lo mismo contigo?

Tú eres el siguiente en decir adiós.

No sonríes.

No recuerdo haberte visto sonriendo de forma sincera, solo falsamente como esa mujer. Ahora que lo pienso, ambos tienen un parecido.

Cuando por fin nos enfrentamos, tu rostro luce más patético que el mío. Más triste, más decepcionado. Tú plan de seis años para protegernos ha fallado. Te disculpas por ello como despedida.

Quiero abrazarte.

No quiero verte así.

Me duele más el pecho que mi pierna por tu mirada.

Decido irme sin palabras solo con el sonido de mi muleta como compañía. Caminó por el pasillo, el tic tac del reloj se une a mí. Falta poco tiempo para volvernos a ver y decir adiós.

And if I can't be yours now  
I'll wait here on this ground  
Til you come, til you take me away  
Maybe someday  
Maybe someday

Cierro la puerta de la enfermería detrás de mí. Aviento la muleta lejos de mi pierna. Caigo al piso de rodillas. Llorando el coraje de no poder levantar tus pedazos. Necesito tenerte entre mis brazos para consolarnos…

Pero…

Debo seguir con mi actuación.

Debo mantenerte con vida hasta el acto final.

Debo evitar tu plan de suicidio a toda costa, usarlo a nuestro favor como Norman lo planeo. Así de esa forma todos escaparemos.

Así que espera,

Espera por mí.

Te extenderé mi mano robando tu fuego de la victoria para volverlo nuestra victoria. Corremos lejos, muy lejos de aquí. Y dejaremos que un nuevo amanecer nos ilumine con su calor, nos guie a un futuro libre lejos de todo mal pero tan cerca el uno con el otro.

I try to ignore what you say  
You turn to me, I turn away.  
But Cupid must have shot me twice

Sigo tu cantó nocturno como marinero guiado por las sirenas.

Nunca te había escuchado cantar. Me siento afortunada pero a la vez triste de pensar tu motivo. Cantas con un libro en mano, abierto. Detienes tu canto al mismo instante que cierras el libro, ofreciéndomelo al darte cuenta de mi presencia.

Ninguno se ha rendido.

Me hablas de tu plan.

Te rocías de aceite de cocina que has recolectado para que las llamas de tu ira, odio y rencor acumulados se liberen. Me dices adiós.

Ignoró cada una de tus palabras mientras intento predecir en que momento será tu momento.

Lo veo.

El cerillo está por caer.

Me lanzó a atraparlo. Me he quemado las palmas de las manos pero no importa el sacrificio, tú estás respirando frente de mí.

Hemos regresado al hogar del cual nos escapamos. Venimos a liberar a los que se quedaron atrás luego de ese día de independencia.

Tomó tus manos y huimos entre las llamas para buscar el nuevo mañana que nos espera para guiarnos.

I smell your perfume on my bed  
Thoughts of you invade my head  
Truths are written, never said

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces?

¿Cuánto tiempo hemos pasado juntos?

¿Cuántas cosas han pasado entre nosotros?

No lo sé y no me importa.

Solo me interesa ver nuevos amaneceres contigo.

Aunque también me gusta despertar y encontrar tu rostro durmiente frente al mío. Con tus brazos cubriéndome del peligro.

Siempre sonrió pensando que cuando despiertes… sonreirás, me dirás "buenos días", me besarás, harás el desayuno y finalmente te irás a trabajar en alguna oficina donde aprecian tu inteligencia.

En vez de solo despertar. Liberarme de tu agarre, tomar tus armas, verificar que los niños estén bien. Tomar el primer turno de cacería para el desayuno y finalmente, investigar sobre los siete muros.

Nunca te he dicho mi sentir.

No te he dicho que te amo porque me regañarás rechazándome con "no es hora de estupideces, tenemos vidas en riesgo como para ser egoístas".

Es justo que sea egoísta.

Me lo merezco.

Por eso, te pido que duermas a mi lado…

Te miento diciendo que tengo pesadillas con el regreso de Lewis, con la muerte de Norman, con mamá cosechándonos y finalmente, las llamas en forma de demonios consumiéndote. De todas esas mentiras, solo la pesadilla sobre ti es verdadera. No del todo porque tú estás durmiendo a mi lado.

Tomo papeles sin sentido. Trozos de hojas en blanco que no sirven y escribo mi confesión hacia ti en secreto.

And if I can't be yours now  
I'll wait here on this ground  
Til you come, til you take me away  
Maybe someday  
Maybe someday

Nadie puede creerlo… ¡Está vivo! ¡Norman está vivo! Lo abrazo. Puedo sentir su calor, no es un clon, no es una ilusión es el auténtico. Ha cambiado no solo físicamente también de corazón pero sigue siendo el que conocemos.

Nos habla de su plan. Ante cada palabra que él libera de sus labios mi mente es llenada de duda y miedo.

Nadie parece notarlo…

Excepto tú.

Desde que huimos has notado cada cambio en mí, desde mi físico hasta mi actitud. Por eso, tú Ray, tú eres el único que se ha dado cuenta que algo no está bien conmigo. Que hay un demonio que me atormenta mis pensamientos.

Por primera vez, mi mente esta nublada con algo más que tu presencia.

Hablo y hablo, tú escuchas en silencio con atención mis miedos. Me consuelas a tu manera, no con palabras de amor. Dice que no piensas en nada, estás de acuerdo con la ideología de Norman, hasta parece que te burlas de mí pero al final mencionas unas palabras que me sonrojan.

"Estaré a tu lado. Confío en tu juicio. Después de todo, desafiar lo imposible es lo que haces mejor. Vamos y construyamos un futuro en el que estemos orgullosos."

Esas palabras con tu sonrisa para mí me motivaron a seguir adelante. No sabes cuánto. En ese momento, me juré a mí misma que tomaría esas palabras y te las haría repetir frente a un altar con un traje negro contra un vestido blanco que llevaría para acompañarte.

El día ha llegado. Tras hablar con Norman, tú y yo partimos a los siete muros. Prueba tras prueba en las que nos alejaron físicamente pero nos acercaron de forma emocional.

Tenemos que partir para evitar la guerra pero…

Solo uno puede regresar…

You say it's wrong, but it feels right  
You cut me loose, then hold on tight  
Words unfinished, like our song.

Me niego a irme sin ti.

Lloró y suplico que te libere pero cambiar al mundo sin pagar, no es justo.

Tan poco es justo el pago que me piden.

Lloró abrazándote. Tú ropa esta humedecida con mis lágrimas. Mi rostro escondido debajo de tu mentón, tu brazo izquierdo en mi cintura, tu mano derecha acariciando mi cabello mientras vuelves a cantar aquella melodía previa al escape.

Repito tu nombre entre sollozos.

No quiero dejarte. No quiero que las circunstancias siempre nos separen.

Como cuando fingí ser derrotada por mamá, cuando me capturaron para Goldy Pond, o cuando Lewis me atravesó dejándome cerca de la muerte y en las pruebas de los siete muros.

–Emma… mírame -mis ojos verdes se niegan a buscar los oscuros-. Escucha –tomas mi mentón obligándome a verte.

¿Cómo era posible que unos ojos tan negros pudieran brillar en esta oscuridad?

–Quiero que cumplas tus promesas: volver por Phil y los demás niños, salvar a Norman del demonio en el que se volverá sí no intervienes, de evitar la guerra e ir al mundo humano -me sonrió. Era tan cálida a pesar de ser triste-. Es un precio razonable, sí lo ves así. Ya estaba en mi destino que moriría por mi familia.

–¡Mientes y lo sabes! -le grité con todas mis fuerzas apartándome bruscamente de él. Dándole una bofetada tan fuerte para que reaccione.

Nuevamente sus brazos me atrapan.

–Gracias por estar a mi lado, gracias por preocuparte por mí pero esta es mi decisión -su rostro refleja seriedad pero su voz tiembla.

Ray tanto tú como yo no quiere esto.

–¿Y la promesa que me hiciste? -te cuestionó mirándote entre lágrimas- Estarías a mi lado siempre apoyándome.

–Lo haré aunque no puedas verme -acarició mi mejilla

–Ray… yo… -Tocó su mejilla a cercando mi rostro al suyo.

–Lo sé… me encontré con tus confesiones -No me sorprendí de aquello porque de alguna manera ya sabía que fui descubierta-. No quería aceptarlos hasta que tengamos la libertad para disfrutarlo.

Esas palabras me lastiman.

–Por eso me confesé al decirte que siempre cuentes conmigo -la verdad sale a la luz… muy tarde.

Nos besamos entre llantos.

Nos dijimos que nos amamos.

Nos despedimos de una forma triste.

E hicimos una promesa falsa y difícil de cumplir: volver a encontrarnos.

Nothing good can come this way  
Lines are drawn, but then they fade  
For her I bend, for you I break

He llegado a tiempo. La guerra se detiene, los nobles derrocados. Norman recuperado. Una nueva promesa nos hace convivir entre ambas especies.

La casa Grace Field recién reconstruía nuevamente en llamas junto a todas las otras granjas. El fin de los niños ganado.

No hay nadie que nos persiga.

Solo estamos de espectadores ante ese anaranjado atardecer nocturno. Que libera humo en lo que una vez fueron pasillos.

Hemos ganado nuestra revolución.

¿Pero a que costó?

Miro hacia aquel árbol, que con su sombra ha protegido a muchos niños de la verdad. Ha visto a jóvenes enamorados compartir sus historias de amor. Vio a un trío de amigos soñando con la libertad y ahora veía como la lograron.

Sin embargo, algo faltaba ahí…

Un chico de cabellera negra con un libro.

Podía ver la imagen de Ray bajo ese árbol leyendo algún nuevo libro, otras veces solo descansando de un día veraniego, también observando cómo nos divertíamos sin él. Como ahora que lo que alguna vez fue llamado "nuestro hogar" era derribado.

Todos sabían que era un héroe que dio su vida para que salga de esa clase de laberinto que resulto ser los siete muros. No pude evitar correr a ese árbol para arrodillarme a llorar mientras gritaba su nombre con sufrimiento.

El deja vú volvió por el alma que el fuego reclamaba como suya… misma que reclame como mía cuando lo salve de las llamas.

Tal vez algún día, por fin nos reunamos.

Sé que no vendrás ahora porque quieres que disfrute mi libertad por más tiempo. Tan poco quiero irme a tu lado pronto, no es que no lo desee. Pero sé que de esa forma tu sacrificio no habrá sido en vano.

Y conociéndote…

Me recibirías con golpes y regaños. Sacándome del lugar, empujándome a mi cuerpo para revivir.

Por eso he decidido seguir tu camino de otro modo.

Iré a cumplir tus sueños. Visitaré cada rincón del mundo, tomaré fotos de los lugares y te las traeré aquí frente a tu tumba improvisada bajo el árbol que hice. Una simple cruz con una corona de flores amarillas y rosadas.

Ahora recuerdo…

No hay foto alguna que atestigüe tu existencia.

And if I can't be yours now  
I'll wait here on this ground  
Til you come, til you take me away  
Maybe someday  
Maybe someday

No tengo buena memoria como la tuya por desgracia pero tratándose de ti. Me aseguraré que nadie te olvide. Les contaré de tus hazañas.

Estaré aquí esperándote en ambos mundos.

Seguiré sin pareja porque ese es tu lugar.

Seguiré con mi familia, con los niños que fueron por un momento nuestros hijos.

Luego te veré claramente a mi lado, tomando mi mano mientras abres la puerta de los siete muros donde podremos vivir juntos eternamente.


	5. Track 5: La promesa

**Nota: **Encontré está canción justamente para los hechos actuales del manga. Pongo #SpoilerAlert por la mención.

* * *

**La Promesa**

**Melendi**

Yo te prometo que yo

Seré quién cuide tus sueños

Y cuando tú estés despierta

Él que te ayude a tenerlos

He decidido quedarme a tu lado, en las buenas y en las malas. Quiero ser quien te ayude a lograr tu sueño de un mundo en paz para que nuestra familia pueda disfrutar. Aunque es una idea estúpida querer salvar a los demonios también, eres mi tonta, a la que debo cuidar o terminará muerta por sus locas ideas.

Yo te prometo una luna desnuda

Que sea testigo de nuestra locura

Que al final de nuestros días

Nos va a sobrar una sombra

Que no cortaré más flores sólo por adornar otras

Que confundirás tus manos con las mías

Estamos a punto de ir a los siete muros. Al principio tenías dudas y miedos, de que no todos acepten tu sentir. Para ser sincero, tan poco yo lo hice ni sabía cómo apoyarte con tus dudas pero al menos te ayude a desahogar toda esa carga. Te aconseje para que controles tus emociones y razones tus ideas antes de enfrentarte a Norman.

Ya que tú deseas la paz entre ambos mundos, donde nosotros seamos libres de este mundo infernal para cruzar a la felicidad que nos esperaría en el mundo humano. Sin embargo, Norman deseaba la extinción de los demonios, crear un nuevo mundo humano para nosotros el ganado.

No lo niego, Norman tiene la razón. Es mejor estar en un mundo que conocemos a estar a uno que desconocemos como él a nosotros.

¿Cuántas probabilidades hay del que el mundo real nos acepte?

Lo hemos leído en los libros, al menos yo sí. A la humanidad no le interesan los huérfanos marginados solo los exitosos.

Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico me puse de tu lado. Ya que quiero ver hasta dónde eres capaz por nosotros, tu familia.

Por eso te prometo, que estaré a tu lado con mi hombro dispuesto a retener tus lágrimas si fracasas o simplemente lo necesitas para descansar de todo lo que has hecho para llegar a la felicidad.

No hace falta decir y demostrarlo ante todos, incluyendo a Norman que yo siempre confiaré en ti, aunque tu juicio no sea el más normal. Bueno, después de todo, eres un bicho raro. Y sí tengo que repetirlo, es porque sé que eres algo tonta y lenta, por lo que necesitas que te lo explique.

Pero de algo sí estoy seguro, que siempre te voy a decir hasta quedarme sin voz: prometo estar a tu lado para construir un futuro del que estemos orgullosos.

Yo te prometo amor que eres lo más bonito

Que he visto en mi vida

Mi última promesa del futuro, se escucha como una propuesta de matrimonio. Soy un ser racional, pero realmente no analice las palabras para que comprendieras.

Realmente, te ves hermosa cuando sonríes recuperando tu confianza. Lista para desafiar el siguiente reto.

¿Sabes?

Es esa miranda desafiante, esa actitud retadora, ese valor que no se doblega ante nada son los que me hicieron verte como mujer.

No fueron tus caderas ensancharas, las cuales rodee con mi brazo para pegarte a mí cuando ese demonio paso cerca de nosotros el día que salimos a cazar. No son tus pechos en desarrollo que sentí en ese momento o tus piernas torneadas enroscadas a las mías. Fue tu forma de ser, que me hizo ver que ya maduraste como mujer.

¿Y sabes?

Esa sonrisa que das cuando estás alegre y esa mirada de cachorro son mi debilidad. No puedo regañarte como te mereces cuando te veo así. Por eso me alegra saber que Gilda es mi aliada para realizar esas llamadas de atención.

Y no, no voy a negar mis sentimientos hacia ti.

Al menos a mí corazón no se lo haré.

Pero a ti y a Norman, sí.

Yo podría prometerte el mundo

Tú prométeme una madrugada

Pa' cantarte por Compa y Segundo

Mientras tú me bailas como Lady Gaga

¿Por qué?

Porque eres la mujer que mi mejor amigo decidió amar.

Y estoy seguro que tú le correspondes.

No lo niegues, ya que reconozco cuando sobro entre ustedes. Siempre ha sido así desde la infancia.

Aunque me gusto por un tiempo ser tu mano derecha, tu segundo al mando, tu consejero y tu amigo leal.

Te confieso, que sueño con sostener tu mano.

Pero el valls se está terminando, la mano con la que te sostengo se prepara para una última vuelta y entregarte a donde perteneces…

a la mano de Norman.

Mi mundo se fue.

Se volvió polvo como tú en mis brazos.

Te convertiste en un bebé dentro de los siete muros. Y yo un viejo, que no tenía motivos para vivir. Había olvidado quien era o porque me encontraba ahí pero tú nombre aún permanecía entre mis lagunas mentales.

Y cuando por fin, estaba cediendo para olvidarte. Apareces rescatándome, una vez más.

Me tomaste de la mano para que ambos nos libremos de esta locura, para que crucemos a nuestro destino.

Nunca te solté, nunca sentí que me soltaste.

¿Entonces por qué estoy de regreso en el refugio sin ti a mi lado?

Te prometo amor que solamente

Yo tengo en mi mente pedirte una noche

Porque no necesitaré más que un muelle de San Blas

Sonando en nuestro coche

Si me das la oportunidad corazón

De que nos besemos a solas

Tu vida será una canción When a Men Loves a Woman

Regresaste victoriosa con tu promesa, detuviste la guerra de Norman. Salvaste a Musika y Sung-Juu, pero tu mirada me dice que hay un alto costo por todo.

–¿Ray? ¿Podemos hablar? -me miraste desde el marco de la puerta que le pertenece a mi habitación.

–¿Me dirás lo que sucedió o te sucede? -cuestioné cuando te sentaste en mi colchón de la cama.

Estabas tan callada con una mirada triste, jugabas con tus propios dedos de la mano mientras movías tus piernas en el aire.

–¿Es algo serio? -Abriste los ojos observándome.

–Para proteger lo que más amo -respondiste luego de abrir varias veces la boca para liberar las palabras que no deseabas decirme- debo sacrificar lo que más amo. -parpadee confundido pero recuerdo que ese dios dice cosas sin sentido con gran significado al entenderlas-

–Explícate mejor… -le tomé de la mano con una tierna sonrisa, o era lo que creí que le di.

–Debo entregar a la persona que más amo como el último platillo para él, a cambio, no existirá el ganado -respondió para llorar sobre mi pecho el cual atrapo para desahogarse.

–No sabía cómo ayudarte en ese momento. Pero entiendo, lo que sucedía. -Suspiré recordando a Norman- Ya perdimos a Norman, estuvimos a punto de perderlo otra vez –la tomé del mentón- no vas a perderlo por tercera vez.

–¿Eh? -Ella ladeo su cabeza- ¿Por qué Norman?

–Emma, ¿podemos cruzar al mundo humano antes del sacrificio? -Nuevamente ladeo la cabeza-

–Él dijo que lo podemos hacer para que el sacrificio tenga un último día feliz como cuando era ganado -respondió dudosa- ¿Ray? –ella vio mi expresión y sabía que no traía nada bueno.

–¿Podemos hablar en el mundo real? -me lleve mis manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones mientras me ponía de pie frente a ella.

El mundo humano es más impresionante de lo que esperábamos. Definitivamente, no es lo que los libros cuentan. La gente en movimiento, sin darse cuenta que hay niños, adolescentes y adultos a su alrededor. No les interesa si hay menos personas pero sí hay de sobra se quejan.

Eso no, nos importó.

Siempre hemos estado de sobra.

Sobretodo yo.

Yo te prometo que yo

Jamás te haría una promesa

Que no pretenda cumplir

Jamás me iré a la francesa

Aceptaste cruzar el mundo humano conmigo, aunque me esforcé para que sonrieras a pesar de la triste decisión que has de tomar.

Te veías realmente hermosa con esa sonrisa bañada en los rayos de sol. Aquel sonrojo risueño, traía la vida que ha de quitar.

Me prometí proteger a la familia con cada segundo de vida que me ganaba. Estar a tu lado y causarte alegría, aunque esa sonrisa ya no sea para mí.

Ahora pienso… que no cumpliré por completo esa promesa.

Solo se va a quedar a medias.

Pero oye…

Prometí quedarme contigo hasta el final de mis días.

Prometí proteger tus ideales…

Y lo cumpliré.

Yo te prometo una luna desnuda

Que sea testigo de nuestra locura

Que al final de nuestros días

Nos va a sobrar una sombra

Que no cortare más flores sólo por adornar otras

Que confundirás tus manos con las mías

Dormías tranquila debajo de la sombra de un árbol. Tal vez estés soñando con que no tuviste nada que dar a cambio pero no te engañes que la pesadilla es en la realidad.

Las sombras de todos hacen un muro oscuro que me cubre, me cubre hasta desaparecer la mía.

Me quitó la corona de flores que me pusiste antes que caigas dormida. Te veías muy feliz al hacerla. Mis manos rozaron las tuyas y un leve sonrojo escapo de ambos.

¿Te he despertado?

Yo te prometo amor que eres lo más bonito

Que he visto en mi vida

Se supone que alguien al despertar tiene mal aspecto pero tú no eres ese caso. Nunca te he visto desarreglada pero sí activa. Incluso llegue a burlarme de ti por ello.

Sin embargo, tras tu siesta, te veías tan hermosa con esa sonrisa. Tus ojos esmeraldas brillaban como las piedras preciosas que eran.

Tu sonrojo se opacaba con el naranja de tu cabello. Cuando notaste que mi mano aún se paseaban por su rostro hasta llegar a tus hebras anaranjadas rebeldes. En las cuales enrede mis dedos por última vez.

Luego te di un suave golpe en la cabeza. Tu cara sorprendida de mi acaricia cambio a una de molestia por mi golpe.

Y a mí me causo risa.

Esa expresión berrinchuda me causaba más ternura que ganas de burlarme.

Yo podría prometerte el mundo

Tú prométeme una madrugada

Pa' cantarte por Compa y Segundo

Mientras tú me bailas como Lady Gaga

Te prometí llegar al mundo humano, apoyarte junto con la familia en tus más estúpidas y alocadas decisiones. Aunque algunas fueron malas, nadie te reprocho nada. Al contrario, aprendimos de ellas, nos motivó más para seguir adelante.

Y mira, ahora estamos aquí en el mundo humano sintiendo un nuevo aire que nunca pensamos respirar. Disfrutamos de forma tranquila un nuevo amanecer, sin miedo a ser devorados.

Ahora viviremos lo que prometimos a los que se quedaron atrás como Yuugo…

Como yo…

¿Puedes prometerme vivir por mí? No voy a pedirte que me ames como amas a Norman, solo quiero que disfrutes de la vida por mí.

Te prometo amor que solamente

Yo tengo en mi mente pedirte una noche

Porque no necesitaré más que un muelle de San Blas

Sonando en nuestro coche

Si me das la oportunidad corazón

De que nos besemos a solas

Tu vida será una canción When a Men Loves a Woman

–Hey Emma, ¿hasta cuando tienes para entregar el Premium? -Cuestioné viéndola a los ojos-

Mis ojos se afilaron para analizar sus expresiones. No debí preguntarle porque su expresión de alegría se fue borrando conforme ella recordaba.

–Esperaba no tocar ese tema… nunca más… -se sobó el cuello repentinamente por la presión.

–Emma… -la miré de forma triste con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿puedo pedirte un favor? -la tomé del mentón para verle a los ojos verdes- ¿Puedo besarte?

Ella solo abrió los ojos afirmando con la cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos con un leve suspiro.

Me acerqué a sus labios tomando sus mejillas hasta que mis labios rozaron con los suyos. Solo los detuve sobre los de ella, no hubo movimientos ni lenguas buscándose. Solo un suave tacto, del cual me aleje a sentir unas lágrimas rodar entre mis dedos.

–Lo siento, no quise tomar tu primer beso -desvíe mi mirada a otro lado sobando mi brazo izquierdo- pero… quería hacerlo… -me aparte-

–Ray… -Emma arrugó la orilla de su camisa con sus manos- yo…

Porque cuando un hombre ama a una mujer

Lo sabe desde el momento en que la vé

Y no importa si algo falla o

De la mano de quien vaya

Si se ríe o si se calla

–Te amo… -le acaricie su mejilla al verla en ese estado- aunque sé que tú no a mí.

–¿Desde cuándo? -preguntó con una expresión de miedo.

¿A caso mi amor era tan terrible para ella?

–No lo sé -me encogí de hombros- Tal vez desde que escapamos y comenzamos a ser más cercanos o simplemente ya te amaba desde antes de escapar. -Le di la espalda como si un niño fuera- Tal vez callé mis sentimientos por respecto a Norman.

–¿Norman? -Abrió los ojos pronunciando el nombre de nuestro mejor amigo-

–No debería ser quien te lo diga, pero él te ama -confesé-. Creo que más que yo. Ya que por ti hizo una guerra, mientras que yo solo intenté sacrificarme más de una vez.

Me escuché arrogante, egoísta o presumido.

Pero creo que lamentable a comparar posible muertes.

Porque cuando un hombre ama a una mujer

Es como si le empezara a parecer

Que lleva tiempo dormido

Pensando que estaba vivo

Yo te prometo contigo

Envejecer

–Amo a los dos como parte de mi familia, como si fueran mis hermanos… -ella dijo la verdad amarga para Norman y para mí- al menos eso creía…

–Sé que eres lenta para darte cuenta de las cosas e incluso de tus propios sentimientos -mencioné llevando mi mano sobre mi rostro cubriendo mi otro ojo visible.

–No… tu eres el que no entiende -Ella negó con la cabeza- a uno lo quiero como mi hermano pero al otro lo amo… pero en el momento que diga mis sentimientos el pago se cobrará.

–Emma… -la tomé de los hombros- entiendo que no quieras sacrificar a nadie más y menos perder a Norman…

–¡Basta! ¡Tú eres un idiota! ¡Dices que soy la tonta, la lenta en entender pero eres tú! -Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos golpeando el pecho con sus puños-¡Siempre has sido tú!

Abrí mis ojos ante eso.

–¡No amo a Norman como tú crees! ¡Norman es solo mi hermano al que me arrebataron injustamente! Por eso siempre lo mencionaba… -agachó la mirada al piso- pero tú eres otro caso…

–Emma, estás tratando de decirme… -intente interpretar sus palabras pero no quería ilusionarme.

–Sí hubiera sabido antes de tus sentimientos o sí me hubiera animado a confesarlo… -sonrió con lágrimas llevando sus manos detrás de la espalda, flexionando un poco la pierna derecha-. Hubiéramos disfrutado más momentos como este…

Ella me abrazo sujetándome de mi cuello. Sujete su cintura con fuerza para no desprenderme nunca de ella. Nos besamos, de forma más profunda. En este momento, nos comíamos la boca y nuestras lenguas, ahora sí se buscaban.

–Emma perdóname… -aparte mis labios de los suyos posando mi frente- por no darme cuenta antes -mi mano derecha libero su cintura para acariciarle el rostro-. Realmente soy un tonto.

–Sí, lo eres -Ella respondió cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por mi mano-. Planeaba envejecer contigo, rodeado de una familia más grande y propia.

–Nunca llegue a pensar eso, no cuando tiendo a intentar suicidarme -respondí pensando en la recompensa.

–Sé que lo has estado pensando pero no quiero que lo hagas -Emma no es tonta, es tan lista que sabe leer mi mente-.

–Pero es el pago… -bese su frente- tu felicidad por la felicidad de todos.

–¿Y la tuya? -sus ojos esmeraldas se posaron en mí-

–Eres tu -le sonreí-. No me mires de forma triste, no quiero que esa sea mi despedida –le jale las mejillas para crear una sonrisa en su rostro.- ¿Me prometes que serás feliz por ambos?

–Solo sí tú me prometes reencontrarme en la otra vida -ella se sobó la mejilla.

–Siento, que no es la primera vez que nos vemos y no será la última -respondí-. Te amo, Emma.

Emma con una gran sonrisa me beso.

Me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras susurraba que me amaba.

Luego me sentí desvanecer entre sus brazos.

Todo se puso oscuro.

Mi vida se ha acabado.


	6. Track 6: Perfecta

**Perfecta**

**Miranda**

Tan pronto yo te vi

No pude descubrir  
El amor a primera vista no funciona en mí  
Después de amarte comprendí

–¡Norma! ¡Ray se está burlando nuevamente de mí! -Una niña de uniforme blanco de cabello anaranjado-

–No es burla, solo te mostré tu error -respondió el acusado pasando de forma tranquila la hoja de su libro. No apartó sus ojos negros de aquellas letras impresas.

–Ray, por favor. -Norman extendió sus manos delante de la cara del chico para tranquilizar- No seas tan malo con ella y Emma, no caigas en provocaciones.

El papel del joven albino era del intermediado entre sus mejores amigos Emma y Ray, ya que ambos eran contradictorios. Emma entendía que Norman y Ray interactuaban bien, debido a la inteligencia de cada uno. Muchos confirmaban incluso ella pensaba que Ray era un digno oponente para Norman. Por su parte, el mayor del trío, sabía muy bien de los sentimientos de Norman hacia Emma. Ya que aunque ella estuviera equivocada, el albino nunca lo admitiría. Para él, Emma era perfecta.

Norman sabía que su lugar era ser el refería de ese par…

Pero llegó el día de decir adiós para siempre…

El día que su fruto fue cosechado.

Ahora Norman, solo rezaba para que escapen juntos y se apoyen entre ambos.

Que no estaría tan mal  
Probar tu otra mitad  
No me importó si arruinaríamos nuestra amistad  
No me importó, ya que más da

Han escapado del orfanato. Norman, Phil y mamá se han quedado atrás en los recuerdos, no en el olvido.

Ya que dejarlos en el olvido es romper el juramento de regresar para salvarles, es borrar los momentos de felicidad bañados en ignorancia.

Ahora Emma y Ray se toman de la mano escapando con su familia, ayudándose entre ellos. Confiando su vida en el otro. Emma la líder, Ray su fiel seguidor y segundo al mando.

Los que vienen de Grace Field, han notado el cambio en la relación entre ellos. Los que apenas los conocen desde Goldy Pond piensa que ese apego mutuo viene desde su orfanato. Pero en voz de Gilda, una de las más cercanas al par, asegura que ellos no han sido tan unidos como ahora.

Y sí le preguntan a ese par…

Bueno…

Digamos que ellos siguen con su idea infantil…

Emma sigue viendo a Ray como el chico misterioso, que se sacrifica por su familia. Que ama molestarla pero a la vez la apoya. Un chico que sabe confundirla, sobre todo cuando la regaña y le muestra cariño a la vez. Por cierto, la pelirroja nunca admitiría que le encanta que Ray le demuestre su afecto. Ya sea con un regaño donde aprecie lo preocupado que le tenía a un sincero beso en la cabeza.

Por su parte Ray…

Hay pobre de Emma…

Cada que alguien la nombra frente a él o le pregunta sobre ella terminaba gruñendo. A veces solo un suspiro mientras soba su cara para decir "¿qué hizo ahora, esa tonta?".

Pero cuando estaba solo con ella…

Cuando creía que nadie lo veía…

Sonreía con sus ojos fijos en ella.

Anna que siempre observaba a Ray, se dio cuenta que Emma era un libro para él. Ya que así se ponía cuando se trataba de sus lecturas.

Pero por lo que Yuugo averiguo. Ray negaba sus sentimientos por memoria a su mejor amigo Norman. Así que le aconsejo. Ya que paso por lo mismo con Lucas por Diana.

Éramos tan buenos amigos hasta hoy  
Que yo probé tu desempeño en el amor  
Me aproveché de que habíamos tomado tanto  
Te fuiste dejando y te agarré  
A pesar de saber que estaba todo mal  
Lo continuamos hasta juntos terminar  
Cuando caímos en lo que estaba pasando  
Te seguí besando y fue…

Ray había escuchado el consejo de Yuugo:

"no dejes que la muerte se interponga porque ella los va a separar para siempre. Sí tu amigo ya se fue, ¿Qué mejor honor que amar a la misma mujer y hacerla feliz por ambos? No me refiero que aproveches su muerte, sí no que tú eres el indicado para ella por lo que él descansará en paz porque sabe que está en buenas manos".

Fue en ese momento que Ray decidió declararse a Emma, sí bien ella lo rechazaría, al menos él podría darle paz a su corazón.

Caminó hasta el final del pasillo donde la habitación de Emma junto con las otras chicas se ubicaba. Para su suerte la pelirroja estaba sola en la habitación acomodando las camas de la misma. Ella pudo sentir la presencia de su amigo, por lo que sonrió al verle.

–Emma, ¿podemos hablar? -Ray se llevó sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón-

–Claro -Ella sonrió sentándose en la cama palmeando el lado vació junto a ella- ¿Ray? -parpadeo confundida.

–Afuera, es algo privado… -señalo con su dedo pulgar detrás de si- y no quiero ser interrumpido o que estén escuchando.

–Pero en el bosque los demonios salvajes… -ella intentó convencerle.

–Podemos usar el escondite donde cazamos, además les dije a todos que es nuestro turno de caza -se hizo a un lado de la puerta.

Emma solo se sorprendió pero cerró los ojos negados con la cabeza. Ella sabía que Ray tenía algo demasiado importante que decirle de lo contrario no haría eso. Ambos salieron del escondite familiar, no sí antes tomar sus armas por las precauciones. Emma, intentó hablar pero Ray decidió primero cazar.

Tal vez para deshacerse sus nervios.

Ya cuando estaban descansando cerca del rio, ocultos entre los troncos huecos de los árboles cercanos para protegerse.

–Emma, ¿qué piensas de nuestra relación o de mí? -Por fin el joven se armó de valor para abrir la conversación-

–¿Eh? -Ladeo su cabeza sonrojada abriendo los ojos y la boca tratando de hablar pero su mente estaba tan revuelta que incluso se agarró su cabeza- Bueno… somos hermanos… mejores amigos. Tú haces un buen trabajo de hermano mayor, has crecido de forma madura y eres más abierto con la familia. –Ella colocó su mano sobre su hombro.- Sé que de seguro, te sigues esforzando para que tus pecados sean perdonados pero te aseguro que nuestra familia ya te perdonó cuando decidieron ayudarte a sobrevivir. He oído por ahí, que te llaman "mamá gallina 2".

La pelirroja levantó su pulgar con una gran sonrisa. Sin embargo Ray, solo se veía más serio de lo normal. Se podía percibir un enojo por su parte.

Pero sí somos sinceros porque Emma no lo era… bueno solo había confesado verdad a medias. Ella admitía que esa era la relación que los unía, además sobre lo pensaba hizo que se vaya enamorando de él.

Ray por su parte prefirió callar solo actúo por instinto. La sujeto de los brazos para acercarla a sus labios robándole un beso. Solo sellaron sus cuerpos con ese beso pero nunca abrieron las bocas para profundizar. Ambos eran torpes e inexpertos en esa área.

–¡A pesar de crecer como hermanos no lo somos de sangre! ¡Y las mejores relaciones inician como amigos porque una pareja debe ser también mejores amigos! -gritó con las mejillas rojas- Lo que quiero decir… es que… -ahora parecía que los nervios regresaban- tú me

Solo tú, no necesito más  
Te adoraría lo que dura la eternidad  
Debes ser perfecta para  
Perfecto para  
Perfecta para mi, mi amor  
Como fue que de papel cambié  
Eres mi amiga y ahora eres mi mujer  
Debes ser perfectamente  
Exactamente  
Lo que yo siempre soñé

–¡Y tú a mí! -Emma se abalanzó a él con los brazos extendidos para colgarse de su cuello antes de reír.

Ella y él estaban tan coordinados que ahora podían completar la frase del otro sin decir tantas palabras.

Antes Ray y Emma no se comprendían con gestos, a diferencia de Norman que sin palabras alguna parecía que se comunicaba con la chica de forma mental. Pero él ya no está aquí, solo la cercanía de ambos cuerpos cerca de besarse. O mejor dicho, besándose una y otra vez todos los besos que se retuvieron.

No fue nada difícil ocultar que ahora eran pareja. Bueno, al menos ellos pensaban lo fácil que era engañar a su familia con su relación pero ellos estaban más que felices por la nueva pareja, a la que apoyaban en secreto.

Y es que Emma y Ray, decidieron ocultarlo. No por vergüenza, al contrario se sentían orgullosos de su amor. Simplemente, lo hicieron para saber sí hay un futuro para ellos.

El tiempo que paso  
Resultó aún mejor  
Nos conocíamos de antes y sabíamos  
Lo que queríamos los dos

El tiempo seguía avanzando con forme los segundos corrían entre ellos. Las misiones para buscar el ojo del dragón, regresar al hogar con la familia de Gracefield y Goldypond para verlo destruir con las dos figuras paternas en el proceso.

Y en todo ese momento, Ray y Emma nunca se soltaron la mano. Se consolaban en silencio con miradas llenas de amor.

Podían llorar pero no querían.

¿Por qué?

Porque tenían que ser fuertes por la familia que estaban a su cargo.

Entonces fue cuando lo vieron, al llegar al nuevo refugio. Tras la puerta que conecta a la sociedad infantil con su líder. Ahí estaba Norman. Quién, pidió hablar exclusivamente con Emma primero.

Ambos se abrazaron llorando de la emoción.

Luego todos estaban rodeándolos. Ray lo abofeteo antes de abrazarlo junto a Emma en medio. Pero también le nació la duda y la culpa con ello.

Ya que él sabía de sobra… que nuevamente era la sobra.

Ahora su amada Emma se reunía con Norman para estar al día con él. Ray solo observaba en silencio, incluso pudo darse cuenta que tal vez su mejor amigo ha cambiado en ideologías o físico pero no en su amor por Emma.

Ese amor era como el mar reflejado en los ojos de Norman: infinito. Además pudo deducir que ella es su motivo para realizar la guerra que planeaba hacer.

Entonces el amor, uh uh uh  
Nos tiene de rehén  
Seré tu eterna enamorada,

Y te aseguro que  
Todas las noches te amaré

Se alejó físicamente unos días de ese par pero los seguía con la mirada, fue así como se dio cuenta que Emma ya no estaba cómoda con su viejo amigo.

Fue entonces entre las mantas extendidas para secar que le preguntó directamente lo que le sucedía. Ella se desahogó con él. Ray mencionó que ambos tenían la razón, tanto ella como Norman. Incluso, la idea de Norman tenía más poder sobre la promesa, en caso de no realizarla.

Eso altero a la chica que no se esperaba que Ray no tuviera por primera vez un consejo para darle. Aunque no se sorprendió de darle la razón a Norman.

¿Y sí Ray tuviera que elegir entre ambos?

Emma no iba a poder aceptar eso.

–Haz tu elección, yo estaré a tu lado -esas simples palabras le llenaron de calidez- ante cualquier caminó que tomes, confió en tu juicio. –Su corazón latía a mil.- Después de todo, desafiar lo imposible es lo que haces mejor. Vamos y construyamos un futuro del que estemos orgullosos.

La sonrisa de Ray, esa que pocas veces muestra. Aquella de la cual se siente afortunada de ser privilegiada al ser de las pocas personas en verla. Le subieron los animos, le devolvieron la fuerza y el valor para enfrentar a Norman.

¿A quién engañaba Emma?

Ray la eligió desde tiempo atrás.

Ella lo abrazó tomándolo del cuello depositando un beso casto sobre sus labios. Sonriendo sobre los labios varoniles que poseía su novio.

Porque Emma sabía el lugar de Ray en su corazón, sabía que él le estaba dando tiempo a ella para definir sus sentimientos con Norman. Ella solo estaba feliz que su mejor amigo no estuviera muerto, ella estaba feliz que los tres estaban reunidos pero era aún más feliz con Ray a su lado.

–Acepto tu propuesta -respondió Emma separándose unos centímetros de Ray tomando sus manos- pero la próxima vez te quiero de rodillas con un anillo –bromeo.

–¿Eh? -Ray ahora se veía confundido. Luego tomó un sonrojo sus mejillas- ¡No te propuse matrimonio! -Gritó avergonzado soltando a la chica para cubrir su rostro- Solo que iba a seguirte en tu locura.

–Bueno… Eres parte de mi locura -se inclinó un poco señalándole- ¡Así que toma responsabilidad! -se quejó.

Ray sonrió antes de comenzar a reír con la risa de la chica como eco.

–Cuando salgamos de aquí… -acarició su mejilla- te prometo que lo harás en un hermoso vestido blanco.

Ella sonrió de forma tierna mientras acercaban sus labios.

Éramos tan buenos amigos hasta hoy  
Que yo probé tu desempeño en el amor  
Me aproveché de que habíamos tomado tanto  
Fuiste dejando y te agarré

Se reunieron con su viejo amigo para conocer sus planes de fondo con la guerra más poderosa que se les avecinaba. Ray permanecía en silencio solo observando, él le prometió a su novia no intervenir al menos que sea necesario.

¿Por qué?

Porque era un asunto entre ellos de nadie más.

Emma le pidió a Norman un tiempo para la promesa. Él acepto con la condición que Ray la acompañe. Ray aclaro que no dude que la iba a dejar sola.

–Ray… -Norman lo llamó cuando Emma y él estaban a punto de abandonar la oficina- ¿podemos hablar a solas?

La de ojos verdes miro a ambos jóvenes. El pelinegro acepto afirmando con la cabeza, acariciando el cabello anaranjado para borrarle la preocupación de la cabeza.

–Iré preparando todo para el viaje -mencionó la chica abandonándolos.

–Ya te dije, que no voy a abandonarla -metió sus manos en los bolsillos sin separarse de la puerta.

–No es eso… -El albino cerro los ojos respirando hondo- pensé que siendo el más racionalista de los tres, el que siempre está en desacuerdo con los planes alocados de Emma… -se sobó el arco de su nariz- me apoyaría.

–No te equivocas -respondió de forma seca-. Todos estamos de acuerdo con tu exterminio, incluso lo medite… -se acercó a su amigo colocando sus manos en los hombros de este- tienes toda la razón pero a la vez tienes un fallo en tu plan -sonrió-. Pero eres Norman, lo solucionarás contra todas las probabilidades.

–¿Entonces? -cuestionó el de ojos azules que mostraba enojo.

–Sabes la repuesta -se alejó dando pasos hacia atrás- solo no quieres aceptarla.

–¿Es cierto lo que se rumorea? -cuestionó.

–¿No te atreviste a preguntarle? -contra ataco- ¿A caso no lo has deducido? ¿Tú cerebro está tan ocupado con tu guerra?

Norman palideció ante las palabras. Agachó la mirada mostrando preocupación más que tristeza.

–Espero que cumplas tu promesa de no abandonarla -Norman paso sus dedos entre sus cabellos blancuzcos- alguien debe cumplir al menos una promesa.

–Siempre cumplo las mías -abrió la puerta- ¿y tú? -fue su frase de despedida dejando a un amigo con el corazón roto.

A pesar de saber que estaba todo mal  
Lo continuamos hasta juntos terminar  
Cuando caímos en lo que estaba pasando  
Seguí besándote

–¿Estás bien? -Su amada le preguntó al verle entrar a la habitación Chris.

Aquel pequeño hermano que entro en coma por ataque del clan Ratri. El niño aún dormía pero esperaban que cuando despierte sea en un mundo libre para ellos.

–¿No deberías estar alistando? -cuestionó al verla ahí sentada tomando la mano del menor.

–Gilda junto con Anna lo están haciendo… -ella se veía preocupada-

–Verás que todo saldrá bien -apoyó su mano en el hombro femenino.

Miro con una triste sonrisa a su hermanito. Quién fue de los primeros niños que le perdonaron por sus pecados, incluso compartió su bufanda con él en un abrazo tras perderla en la persecución.

–Chris, estará aquí con toda la familia esperándonos con los brazos abiertos -agregó.

–Espero que así sea, pero me preocupa Norman. -Confesó- ¿Nos esperada? ¿De qué hablaste con él?

Ray la abrazó por detrás para transmitirle su tranquilidad.

–Solo confía en que pase lo que pase nunca me voy a alejar de ti -le robo un tierno beso.

Solo tú, no necesito más  
Te adoraría lo que dura la eternidad  
Debes ser perfecta para  
Perfecto para  
Perfecta para mi, mi amor

Entraron a los siete muros. Pasaron por muchas pruebas, exhaustas para Ray. Sus pecados vinieron por él, el infierno lo consumía más que el mismo fuego que creo en Gracefield. Pero en todas las misiones, la mano salvadora de Emma siempre estaba ahí.

Sin embargo, su mundo se deshizo junto a la Emma bebé entre sus brazos.  
Se dejó vencer, volviéndose un anciano a punto de morir hasta que un pequeño ángel pelinaranja llegó para sacarlo de ese trance.

Emma regreso, su Emma estaba viva.

Nuevamente se tomaban de las manos para salir de esos muros, nuevamente se tomaron para cruzar al mundo del Dios demonio.

Ray no sabe en qué momento soltó la mano de su amada o como regreso a su mundo sin ella.

Lo único que supo es que la promesa se realizó y Emma estaba sana frente a él.

Como fue que de papel cambié  
Eres mi amiga y ahora eres mi mujer  
Debes ser perfectamente  
Exactamente  
Lo que yo siempre soñé (x3)

La guerra había terminado. Norman no espero a Emma para realizarla, pero ella llegó con la nueva promesa en el momento justo para detenerla. Hubo bajas por ambos bandos. Músika se sacrificó. Ya que fue parte de la promesa, para salvar a los demonios y que los niños sean libres, ella debería ser devorada.

Emma la lloro junto a Sung-Juu pero fue para un bien mejor. La realeza se deshizo dejando únicamente al Dios, a Sung-juu junto a un humano que reemplazaría al clan Ratri. Mismo que desapareció junto a las granjas.

Claro Sung-Juu deseaba cazar humanos pero el deseo de Musika se quedó en su ser, por lo que siguiendo los ideales de ella decidió dejar atrás sus fantasías de cazar. Norman sobrevivió gracias a la sangre de Músika, todos los niños de Lamba le debían la vida.

El mundo de los demonios ya no necesitaba de los humanos para sobrevivir. Los niños eran libres para crecer en el mundo al que realmente pertenecían.

Y como Ray prometió…

Emma cruzó al mundo humano con un hermoso vestido blanco que Vicent preparó especialmente para ella pensando que se casaría con Norman.

El vestido no tenía escote, ni mangas, era tipo tirantes de encaje grueso que cubrían la distancia de su cuello a su hombro. La tela era lisa con corte recto. La parte del pecho era un tipo extraple. Su cintura tenía unos adornos en dorado disimulando unas ramas que se entre cruzaban entre ellas. La falda tenía pocos pliegues, ya que era corte recto. El encaje de las mangas rodeaba los costados del faldón para crear la cola del vestido.

Su cabello al ser corto y rebelde le dio batalla a Gilda. Hasta que por fin, logró dominarlo en un sencillo estilo. Solo lo recogió de lado haciendo que la trenza desaparezca para ser cubierta por mechones. Un pequeño pasador donado por su amigo de Goldypond, así como flores crearon una corona para ella. Flores que se repitieron en su ramo entre sus manos.

Norman la tomó del brazo para caminar con ella por la puerta que dividía a ambos mundos. Cuando cruzaron se encontraron a Ray de pie frente al resto de la familia que los esperaba. El pelinegro llevaba un traje de dos piezas de color morado. Tanto saco como chaleco tenían decoraciones en negro sobre una camisa blanca. Su cabello estaba recogido hacia atrás. Lo suficiente para mostrar en su par de ojos la felicidad de tener a Emma como su esposa.

Ambos se tomaron la mano cruzando al mundo humano con una sonrisa. Sabiendo que ahora nunca se separarían.

* * *

**Nota: **Hice una portada para la historia. Sí no se ve clara la podrán apreciar en mi Tumblr Lavenus6: . / c9f0da000886f2104c0bd636db2f2556/ tumblr_ pwpfoupBm51rpqn6yo1_


End file.
